


林林相关短打和脑洞集合

by hagane001



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild, The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword, The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time, The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:54:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 30
Words: 40,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23514217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hagane001/pseuds/hagane001
Summary: 正反合林林，各种林林混CP
Relationships: Link/Link (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	1. 【回近】体液摄取

**Author's Note:**

> CP：回生林克（百年后）×近卫林克（百年前）  
> 共存状态  
> 体液摄取的场合
> 
> 近卫需要摄取回生的体液才能继续存在  
> 回生摄取近卫的体液会变强  
> 的设定（

-

他抵着对方不断流血的颈项，仿佛狩猎者欣赏心爱的猎物在面前垂死挣扎。

这挣扎是如此无力，和无济于事。于是也因绝望而显得分外优美。

他甚至愿意温柔地替他的猎物拉开那些繁琐的金属环扣。

牙齿在细碎的伤口边缘来回厮磨，将血液从那脖颈中粗暴地拉扯出来。

对方层层衣物包裹之下的白皙皮肤仿佛裂开了一处缺口——脆弱的，美丽的缺口。

无声淌落的红色体液瞬间便将沉寂于身体深处的食欲蒸腾出毛孔。

它们裹着美味的糖衣，争先恐后地涌进他的嘴里，鼻子里，眼睛里。

他忍不住顺着已伤痕累累的颈项，将蜿蜒而下的血迹一小口一小口地舔干净。

最后循着缺口下仍紧张起伏的生命线——那里藏着的血液应该更美味，但他努力忍住自己——来到对方被凌乱的金发覆住的耳侧。

“你知道波克布林们是怎么做的吗。”

他咬住对方和自己同样敏感的耳骨，用舌尖在上面涂画出自己的领地。

“它们将猎物架在猎物自己的骨骼上。先放干血液，用木桶储存起来。再礼貌地分食——对它们而言的礼貌。”

他一边说，一边用手缓缓抚摩过对方的身体。

颤抖的腰线，向上。这里是肝脏。这里是皮肤。这里是指甲和牙齿——但近卫当然没有爪子。

他毕竟是如此不一般的猎物。

-

他的手，手指正被自己握住——十指交握，温柔的姿势——按在哈特诺村那间房子背后粗糙的墙面上。身后便是简易的马厩。他的马低头吃着草，时不时发出低沉的鼻息，对面前发生的一切视而不见。

“啊……”

近卫呜咽一声，被吸着血的脖颈曲线僵硬起来。

月光之下，仿佛一柄无法出鞘的古刃。

“然后，”

他的手指探入对方的近卫套里，沿着温热的皮肤上移。  
沿着温热的血脉溯源。

“它们会把猎物的骨头全部取出，重新拼合出新的形状。用这种拙劣的方法赋予它们第二次生命。”

他在那糟糕不堪的伤口正中央用力吮吸了一口，然后听到怀里的猎物疼痛地哼出了声，肩膀不受控制地软了下来，再被拥进身后滚烫的胸膛里。

“你见过的吧。嵌着龙骨的长枪，镶着骨刺的棍棒。还有蒙着皮的木盾。”

他忍不住用手指做最原始的计数。

这里是肋骨。脊骨。

颈骨。锁骨。颅骨。

都是我的。

他愉快地想。

——他也都会是我的。

-

“停下……”

他的猎物膝盖发软地瘫在墙角和他之间。

他听到那支冰冷的剑在自己的怀抱中痛苦铮鸣，终于开始告饶。

“回生……”

然而他并不打算放过他。

-

“至于头骨。头骨怎么办呢。”

他的声音听起来愉悦又苦恼。

嘴唇肆意地将那伤口再撕开些，更多温热体液滚了出来，快乐地奔涌进唇齿间。它们是不听话的。完全无视主人卑微的意愿。

“它们会把头颅里的东西全都清理干净。至于那些有角的生物，比如羊或者牛，又或者龙——”

他的手来到对方下颚与颈项的交接处，期然地沾了一手血的潮湿粘腻。

最后，手指停在近卫因为呼吸困难而急促耸动的喉结上。

“——它们就把那角连根拔起。”

他按住那喉结。

似要止住它的呼吸。

“然后，再将失去角的头骨，装饰在它们所有能见到的地方。营地，望楼，粗陋的小瞭望台——甚至做成项链。”

那具身体终于活生生地颤抖起来。

-

他把玩了那可爱的喉结一会儿，有些觉得无聊。

抚摸这里只会让对方身体绷得更紧。但似乎并不会让血流得更快。

沾血的手指于是聊赖地来到近卫脸颊上。额头上。

血液涂画其上，便宣告了新占领的城池。

那指尖微微抬起，掀落那只帽子——他讨厌这顶帽子——露出披散下来的金发。

这样他才最像他。

-

“……近卫。”

他埋首在那些金发间。

呼吸着，吐息着。让自己的和对方的交织在一起。

仿佛践行某种暗默又神圣的仪式。

手指终于来到对方眼前。

血液尚未干涸，仍湿润得动人。

他用手掌抚过对方同样湛蓝的双眼，将蝶羽般颤抖的睫毛拢在手心。

他将那双眼睛轻轻阖上。

血迹氲上眼角。染红了蓝中的一切。

——他将他的角无声地折断。

“……别离开我。”


	2. 【息时】军队的小脑洞

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CP：息吹双子×时（残时

时欣慰地向脚下王城一派和平安详的景象望去。

如今，静谧之下虽犹有暗流翻涌，但他仍愿相信自己、息吹以及如今的海拉鲁王国，能够一起翻越和平息每场可能动摇海拉鲁的风暴。就像他过去曾从无数人和无数生死中穿行而过，在火焰与鲜血的记忆间，一次又一次守护住他所深爱的这片土地。

然而另一面，时却也清晰地感觉到，有另一个鼓噪不安的灵魂——勇者的灵魂，仿佛裹在这身军服下的礴然火山，正在沉寂多年的身体中跃跃欲试。

被时间所遗忘的，却为心所铭记。

他转动轮椅，伸出手指，抚摸着胸口那个灵魂的形状。

——这具衰败的身体或许早已无法回应它。

他抬起头，重新望向眼前晨曦下薄雾蒙蒙的王都。朝阳淹没王城主殿的塔尖，剑一般指进他蓝色的双眼中。

时勾起嘴角，放任地向那剑尖送上自己。

他闭起眼睛，有些释然地想。

……倘若……你，你。

高尚与勇敢。年轻、无畏与永恒的朝气。

在这代代流转的大陆上始终不曾蒙尘，如钻石般光芒绚烂的你。

倘若你能离开我。也乐于离开我。

——请随意吧。

时睁开眼睛，看向阳光下不远处那位少年军官披散在肩头如清晨草尖上金色露水般灿烂的金发。

仿佛融化的金色利刃，割开朦胧薄雾。

流淌进他心底。

——请从内部冲出我腐朽的身体。

闪闪发亮。四下飞扬。

寻找……新的勇者。

成就——

新的传说。


	3. 【回近时】现pa脑洞 01

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 回近时（息时）现pa，侬叔出没注意

回近时现pa

-

病弱到出入需要坐轮椅的白衬衫金丝边眼镜斯斯文文时先生（实际是为王室工作的王国势力影子掌控者）

和沉默地推着轮椅照顾父亲大人、不允许闲杂人等靠近父亲大人半步否则二话不说就会拔枪的息吹双子（回生近卫）

息吹双子每次只以单人形式出现，另外两人长得一模一样，所以外人都不知道其实有两个人

某种程度上算是父亲大人的秘密武器

回主要待在父亲大人身边保护父亲大人，近则作为近卫骑士在王城供职，初衷是为了成为父亲大人在王城内的眼睛

时先生，在之前与侬叔对战的爆炸中伤到了腿部神经，生活起居都需要坐轮椅

白日里外人面前在轮椅上谈笑风生，但其实虚弱得连从轮椅上下来到床上都需要养子将他抱起来放在床上才行

头部有那次爆炸残存的弹片，压迫着血管，被医生告知随时都有死亡的可能

对权力和掌控看得很淡，完全是为了王室和国家才在工作。内心是很随意的「倘若出现合适的继承者就会很干脆地双手奉上自己手中的权力」的神性心态

因为身体不好的缘故也没有什么欲望，整个人都很神性

（就很爱神性阿时

视力不太好，每天不可以看东西太久，否则会加速失明

所以戴着眼镜。一旦超过限定时间就会被养子管制

时先生会拿着还没阅读完王室文件有点无可奈何地跟养子撒娇「再看一页就好……」

被息吹很尊重但又不容拒绝地抽走文件，然后掏出黑色丝绸软布蒙上阿时的眼睛「不行」

然后推着父亲大人去休息

父亲大人受伤是因为侬叔，但因为父亲大人腿上的伤某种程度上和息吹双子有关，所以两人内心也认为自己对父亲大人的伤负有责任，并有一定程度的内疚感。因此也极度憎恶侬叔

虽然两人都喜欢父亲大人，但对时先生却非常虔诚并忠诚

尤其是近，会在轮椅前单膝跪地，轻轻亲吻父亲大人的手

「我效忠的对象永远只有父亲大人而已」

野生回，脑子里经常想的是「怎样才能让父亲大人舒服」这种事，有时候会有些出格的大胆举动，但其实也很小心地在意父亲大人的感受

身体不好的时先生原本拒绝过双子很多次，但两个小朋友很任性一直也不肯放弃，深感孩子大了不好管的时先生没有办法，被蒙着眼睛又无法反抗，又是自己溺爱的养子，只好睁一只眼闭一只眼

让父亲大人后背靠在近的怀里，然后被回轻轻亲吻失去知觉的双腿和微微颤抖的小腹

被蒙住眼睛看不见的时先生会有点紧张而发出轻声呜咽，汗水会被近细碎又轻柔地吻掉

然后近还会很小心翼翼地在父亲大人耳朵旁边不断地询问「可以吗」「这样……您感觉舒服吗」

仿佛多越界一点都是亵渎

时先生被搞到完全说不出话，回答近的问题又觉得羞耻，只好沉默地用手指紧紧抓住床单又松开

指节泛白结果被不忍心的近捧起时先生的手来亲吻手指，然后又缓缓地用自己的手跟父亲大人的十指交握

时先生后脑靠在近的肩膀上急促地呼吸，蒙住眼睛的软布边缘被打湿，金发被汗水粘在额头上，又被近用手轻轻地拢好

最后会抱着父亲大人去清洗，为本来身体就虚弱、这样一弄就已经十分疲倦的父亲大人换上干燥的衣服，并为父亲大人盖好被子

看着时先生陷入沉睡才安静地关上门走开

息吹双子会私下交流情报，关系很好

虽然时先生曾经明确禁止他们为自己的事寻仇，但完全没有放弃这方面，只是瞒着父亲大人在秘密进行

……类似这样的回近时（


	4. 【回近时】现pa脑洞 02

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 回近时（息时）现pa，侬叔出没注意

-

时先生，一个与大佬外表完全不符的坚定甜党

超 嗜 甜

心心念念想吃王城里有名的人气甜点屋出的新款小甜饼，小纸杯蛋糕，小夹心巧克力

自己没办法出门去买，又拉不下脸拜托养子去做这种羞于启齿的事，只好悄悄拜托其他佣人

像搞秘密白面交易一样偷偷摸摸把几枚金币塞进人家手里，还要千叮万嘱千万不要让息吹少爷知道

每过几分钟就抬起头看一下门口，结果快到傍晚也没见派去买甜点的佣人回来，心里好失望

心烦意乱

无意识地点开收藏夹里的甜点屋网页，苦兮兮地望着那些漂亮的小蛋糕，王城文件都看不下去（

傍晚息吹来给他蒙眼睛，被抽走手中的文件也心不在焉

被养子问问题，一句也听不进去，回答都是超级敷衍的“嗯”，“哦”，“是吗”

心思都在小甜饼身上（

被抱到床上的时候也还惦记着今天没有吃到甜食，有点点低落

结果突然被轻轻抬起下巴，还没反应过来就被吻了

一块巧克力被送进来

是甜点店首页那种每天限量100块的超美味夹心巧克力，期间限定。如果不是一大早没开店就去排队的话是没办法买到的

还在诧异的时先生听见养子用舌尖舔了下自己唇边沾着的巧克力粉，有点拿他没办法地叹口气说

「今晚只有这一块哦」

「……父亲大人」

「……吃多了您会蛀牙嘛」（息吹委屈的声音

时先生OS：……到底谁是孩子

但还是纵容地被养子吻了半天

巧克力都化在了不知道谁的口腔里，又被舔得干干净净

到底谁是甜点

最后时先生很开心地抱着牛奶罐形状的小抱枕睡着了

等到时先生不安定的呼吸声慢慢变得平稳，息吹才安静地退出房门去

在门外啧下嘴，微微蹙起眉低声说了句

「……好甜」

（咸党息吹w

身为咸党但为了嗜甜如命的老父亲，宁愿一大早天不亮就把制服穿戴整齐去甜点屋门口一脸正直地排队、并全程假装看不见周围好奇的小姑娘们一边瞟着近卫大人漂亮但严肃的脸、一边兴奋地交头接耳的……近（。

其实已经被甜腻的气味熏得晕头转向，但还是故作镇定地拎着那种萌萌的还打着蝴蝶结缎带的可爱小纸袋，脸上面无表情内心如临大敌地走出甜品屋

双眼发直的甜品屋店员A：刚才的人、难道是……

瑟瑟发抖的甜品屋店员B：正是那位……

（近卫大人风评被害

王城坊间还偶尔传出诸如看到近卫大人在玩偶店偷偷买牛奶罐形状的小抱枕和很幼齿的兔耳朵睡帽的奇怪目击证言

（走向渐渐奇怪


	5. 【回近时】现pa脑洞 03

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 回近时（息时）现pa，侬叔出没注意

（有点虐）

（侬叔出没注意）

时先生以前还没出事的时候，曾经是王国最年轻也最功勋卓绝的骑士

从未尝过败绩

加上人又长得英俊

穿上骑士作战盔甲时，在阳光下的战场上手握长剑，整个人看起来仿佛在闪闪发亮一样

被民众和骑士团誉为「帝国的钻石」

就算后来坐了轮椅，外表看上去也依旧镇静又精致

仿佛一把通体由钻石铸成的锋利武器

-

有次任务需要，跟侬叔会面

虽然双方表面止乎礼，但内心剑拔弩张

回生放在后腰小冲锋枪柄上的手就没拿开过

近潜伏在暗处，手指一直扣着狙击枪扳机

等待万一局势有变时，时先生的信号

刚开始双方还绵里藏针，话里有话

阿时也很从容

后来西装革履的侬先生大概有点施虐心

缓步走到坐在轮椅上的阿时身前

回生刚要动，被阿时抬起一只手制止

时先生觉得这种场合侬先生也翻不出花来

而且如果想干掉自己，这样明目张胆并且不经谋划的作法也不是侬先生的风格

任由侬叔走到他的轮椅前，停住

阿时一言不发地从下往上看向居高临下站在他面前的侬先生

侬叔勾起嘴角，笑着凑近阿时耳边

用只有他和阿时和息吹才能听到的嘲讽的声音，低声说：

「帝国的钻石？」

「——不过是个输给过我的冒牌货罢了」

侬叔一边说，一边还轻蔑地故意看向阿时的腿

呼出来的热气打在阿时白皙的耳尖上

「……你只是块易碎的玻璃而已」

-

回程的车上，阿时一言不发

金发垂下遮住脸，看不出表情

息吹知道，虽然父亲大人沉默着

但内心跟以前一样骄傲的父亲大人，一定被侬叔的言语刺伤了

时先生被养子推着轮椅，回到书房

自己摇着轮椅来到书桌前

先是有些失神地看了好一会儿落地窗外刺眼的阳光

然后突然转过轮椅

伸手用力把书桌上的东西全都一股脑儿地扫落在地

搭在书桌一角偶尔会拉的小提琴也没能幸免

摔在地上，连琴桥都摔得崩开，弹落到息吹双子脚下

书桌上精致的钢笔、文件、水晶镇纸和皇家蓝的墨水瓶乱七八糟地散落在地板上

摔碎的摔碎，弄脏的弄脏

一片狼藉

时先生气得浑身发抖，白衬衫下的肩膀不停地颤

虽然仍然沉默着

但呼吸声听起来急促得仿佛马上就要过呼吸了一样

回和近默默站在墙角，不敢靠近盛怒的父亲大人

时先生体力消耗过度，坐着喘息了一会儿，终于将后背向后颓然地倒进轮椅里

额角的金发也散乱开

身体缩在阳光下轮椅的阴影中

过了一会儿，突然又轻轻地自嘲一般地笑起来

声音回荡在安静的书房

在下午干净地穿透窗棂的阳光下，听起来却无比凄凉

时先生低下身，用手肘撑住已经没有了知觉的双腿

把脸深深埋进手掌里

虽然方才被侬叔这么说的时候，阿时外表看起来很平静

但内心其实一直在恐惧，恐惧侬叔说的可能是对的

「——自己不过是个脆弱的冒牌货而已」

这样的心态自从坐上轮椅开始就没有停止过

何况现在的自己只是个失败的废人

只能在背后操纵时局，在阳光下做着这些拿不上台面的黑暗的勾当

还算什么钻石

不过是侬叔口中「廉价的玻璃」罢了

-

在此之前

时先生每天早上起来，睁开眼睛时甚至都会悄悄怀有幻想

说不定自己今天就会奇迹般地好起来

说不定自己的腿今天就会恢复一点点知觉，甚至可以走路

偷偷地扶着床边的栏杆

时先生咬着牙，几次想要自己站起来

结果最后却狠狠摔在地上

轮椅也倒在一边

轮辐空转的响声惊动了门外的息吹

息吹打开门

看见父亲大人狼狈地跌在地上

正用一只手的手背遮住蓝色的眼睛，很绝望地发出轻笑

笑声越来越令人难过

最后甚至笑出眼泪来

息吹站在一边，刚想伸手去扶

却听见挡着眼睛的阿时低声命令道：

「转过身去，别看我」

「……别看这样的我」


	6. 【时息时】年轻貌美的单亲父亲独自拉扯双胞胎兄弟的家庭伦理剧 01

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 时息时，侬叔出没还是有（

-

经卡老师启发

脑了下「年轻貌美的单亲父亲独自拉扯双胞胎兄弟的家庭伦理剧」

年轻貌美的单亲父亲，社会人时先生

上了一天班疲惫地回到家

白天还被隔壁证券公司的霸总侬先生呛得气到躲起来狂喝牛奶

一开灯，家里两个小团子奶声奶气地扑上来，一左一右地拉住阿时的袖子

「爸比——！」（回）

「父亲大人……」（近）

「肚子好饿好饿！」（齐声）

阿时叹口气脱掉西装外套，挽起衬衫袖子，系好印了抱着牛奶罐的兔兔图案的围裙刚打算下厨

结果走进房间就发现，客厅餐桌上已经摆好了各种热气腾腾的丰盛料理

两个小团子把他拉到餐桌边一左一右地坐在膝盖上

拽住阿时的胳膊一边要求阿时亲亲抱抱，一边粘到阿时怀里

「爸比肚子好饿好饿了！」

「所以我们做了好多好吃的！」

「爸比吃饱饱！」

阿时白天生的气全消

「……有儿子真好」

（暗中OS：侬某我就问你有没有，有没有


	7. 【时息时】年轻貌美的单亲父亲独自拉扯双胞胎兄弟的家庭伦理剧 02

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 时息时，侬叔出没注意

时先生家奶声奶气小男孩们稍稍长大一点，小学一年级

（时先生拼命努力工作为送儿子上私立小学×

小团子双子，每天早上背着小书包，书包口袋里插着小竖笛

穿着私立小学水手服一样的小制服，小皮鞋小腿袜

戴着后面有两根一翘一翘的小缎带的小帽子，手牵着手去上学

（ @卡律布狄斯 卡老师的xp w

因为父亲大人工作很辛苦（料理技能也一般，甚至不如小团子们）

两个小兄弟会约好轮流做早饭

早上踩着小板凳，垫着脚，努力挥舞菜铲做好自己的份

还会帮父亲大人准备好爱心便当

回：西餐

近：和式

近给自己准备便当，白米梅干

近给父亲大人准备便当，章鱼香肠厚蛋烧稻荷寿司炸鸡排咖喱饭餐后水果甜点布丁心心牛奶汤w

（↑ 是卡老师的脑洞w）

阿时早上迷迷糊糊地醒来

穿着自称是为了哄儿子们睡觉才穿、但其实自己内心也爱穿的兔兔睡衣

趿拉着拖鞋，一手打着呵欠走到门口

金发睡得乱蓬蓬

就看见两个穿戴整齐的小团子脸颊鼓鼓地凑过来，黏糊糊地拉着父亲大人的手摇晃摇晃

「我们去上学了！」

「爸比不要迟到哦！」

「便当在桌上！」

阿时一愣，回头看到厨房桌子上摆着用漂亮小手帕包好的便当盒

小手帕上还印着牛奶罐图案w

-

有次阿时早上蛮早要开会（和令人咬牙切齿的隔壁证券公司，侬先生的团队w）

早上匆匆忙忙叼着白面包片，乱七八糟拎着包，踩上皮鞋就跑出门

出门前突然想起忘了点什么，赶紧啪嗒啪嗒跑回来

抱住在门口眼巴巴的两只小团子，在胖胖的还散发着奶香味的脸颊上一人亲一下

再帮儿子把制服上的小领结拉拉整齐，露出迷人的爸比笑容

「今天在学校要乖哦」

然后摸头摸头，把儿子们刚梳好的金发揉得团团乱w

跟侬先生及其团队在谈判桌上扯皮了一上午

时先生讲的口干舌燥，气的七窍生烟

好不容易等到午休，暂时休会

时先生气鼓鼓地扯松了领带，摸着西裤口袋里的烟盒

心想出门抽根烟散散心

结果被前台打电话告知「时先生，您的儿子在门口等您」

阿时吓了一跳，赶紧跑出去

跑到门口才发现手牵手的两个小团子

拎着早上爸比忘记带的被小手绢包好的便当，委屈兮兮地站在前台

有点怕怕地看着周围川流不息的大人，到处张望地寻找着爸比

阿时赶紧跑过去

「抱歉抱歉……等了很久吗」（超愧疚的语气

近「……没有哦」（若无其事的小脸

回「……没有哦」（有点委屈的小脸

前台小妹「也就等了一个来小时吧」（×

-

阿时超不好意思地拿过便当，刚想抱住儿子狠狠亲一下

突然其中一个小团子就被别人抱了起来

阿时发愣地一抬头，还以为是谁

结果发现竟然是休会出来、也打算找地方抽根烟的侬叔

侬叔一脸好奇地用一只胳膊抱起小小回，让小小回坐在自己结实的小臂上

另一只手有点好笑地戳小团子的脸

「哦？这两个就是你儿子？」

阿时吓得如临大敌，一只手赶紧把还在旁边的近护到身后

嗓子里低吼了一句

「你……你把我儿子放下！！」

侬叔一边戳着小小回软绵绵的婴儿肥的脸蛋，一边掏着口袋，似乎想要掏出块糖什么的出来

结果掏了半天，掏出来的只有烟盒……

顿时有点尴尬地笑了笑又塞了回去

这期间侬叔还被挣扎不已的小小回又踢又打「放……放开我啦！」

时爸爸还在一旁不断发出低吼威胁

看着一脸马上就要扑上来打架、甚至不惜造成合作公司间矛盾的时先生

侬叔啧了下嘴

「怎么，给抱一下又不会少块肉……」

结果下一秒就立刻被小小回抱住侬叔的手指放进嘴里，狠狠地咬了一口w

侬叔（皱眉）「……好痛！」

近也冲上来，小手拼命扑打侬叔的腿

把侬叔昂贵的定制西裤布料弄得到处都是褶皱

「把、把我弟弟放下！」

（内心其实有点喜欢小孩子的）侬叔好尴尬，只好把回放下来

（前台小妹都看不下去了）

只见刚才还一脸很凶的小小回一落地，立刻跑着扑进父亲大人怀里

开始摆出委屈的泫然欲泣脸，在父亲大人怀里蹭来蹭去

把鼻涕眼泪都蹭在父亲大人干净的还散发着淡淡洗衣液清香的衣服上

失而复得的时先生心里大石落地，赶紧一手一个抱好自家的两个小团子

转身就往办公室里走

烟也顾不上抽

一边走一边还要低下头，不断地摸摸小小回这里，亲亲小小回那里

很担心地问小小回

「有没有哪里痛？刚才那个坏家伙有没有弄伤你？」

小小回只是用小手抹着眼睛，不断地抽着鼻子，不说话

（其实内心因为获得爸比的亲亲而超得意的w

（演技帝小小回

终于看不下去了的侬叔

举起自己被印了一个清晰小牙印的手指，不甘地喊

「……喂，被弄伤的是我好吧！」

时先生走到半路，听到这话回过头

一头金发甩出华丽又锋锐的弧

恶狠狠地对侬叔撂下一句

「——吃你的炸猪排饭去吧！！！」

（大概是斯斯文文的时先生所能说出口的……最狠的话了ww

（给有疑惑的解答：因为侬叔变形后不是那个……的嘛×。所以，呃，炸猪排饭w


	8. 【时息时】年轻貌美的单亲父亲独自拉扯双胞胎兄弟的家庭伦理剧 03

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 时息时，侬叔出没注意

（小时候是时息

长大了是息时

职场上还带一点点加农林）

高中生叛逆息吹（回）

黑色校服外套敞穿，白衬衫领口开三颗扣子

校草一样的标致长相，篮球队ACE

全校甚至隔壁校女生都会跑过来围观看他打球的人气

平时会双手抄兜，嘴里叼根稻草，态度不屑

但还是成绩稳吊前三，理由是为了让父亲大人安心工作

除了父亲大人的话和偶尔哥哥（副会长）的话之外，全部左耳进右耳出

袖子永远都是挽起来随时可以干架状态

拥有曾经因为学校附近的小混混调戏隔壁班女学生会长（塞塞），书包一甩领口一扯袖子一挽，打到众混混们哭着满地找牙+抱着他腿喊老大的光荣历史

因为干架成绩太辉煌，被找家长面谈，心里很忐忑

结果看到加班熬夜到凌晨的时先生，一大早顶着黑眼圈跑过来，在学校老师面前不断地躬下身赔礼道歉的样子

突然不知所措

时先生下班回到家，什么也没说

只是穿一件单薄衬衫，趴在阳台上一根接一根地抽烟

金发被冷风吹得散在脸上

直到一盒烟抽完，才推开阳台门走进来

晚饭也没吃

临睡前似乎想说什么，但又没说。只是有些疲倦地看了回生一眼笑了笑，就进了自己房间

近也不知道该说什么

两人看着父亲大人有点颓然的背影，相视无言

回生握紧拳头咬碎了牙，暗自发誓从此再也不让父亲大人为自己操心

另外以后打混混坚决不能让人看见

某天放学回家的路上

偶然看到侬叔在自家门口停下车

时先生从车后座里走出来，转身伸手去车里拿自己的包

结果被侬叔握住手腕，压在车门上，还被用手臂圈住

一只手搭在他肩膀，指尖似乎还在若有若无地玩阿时头发，姿势暧昧

回生顿时脑子一炸冲过去

「……别用你的手碰父亲大人！」

侬叔皱眉，只得把手放下

「啧……臭小子」

「你小时候我还抱过你呢」

完全状况外、以为在谈工作还不知道发生了什么的时先生：？？？

还愣着，就被养子飞快地一把拉到身后

（和小时候的情况完全镜像w）

回生咬着牙低声说

「您……」

「离这个人远一点」

（怎么办

（真的变成伦•理•剧了w


	9. 【假面时】小脑洞

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 假面×时

阿时假面俩小男孩，被莫名其妙的黑暗势力关在暗之神殿

小男孩贴贴过的关系，平时都要手拉着手抱在一起才能睡着（主要是阿时

假面更成熟一些，总是罩着有点不器用的哥哥

阿时小手拉着假面的小绿裙子边，走在假面后面

啪嗒啪嗒，两双小皮靴拍打在地砖上的声音回荡在空旷的神殿里

「呐，穆修……」

很怕的哥哥拉了拉走在前面的弟弟的衣角，汗津津的小手指头攥得紧紧的

「走…走慢一点好不好，这里好黑……」

假面叹口气，走慢了一点。低头发现自己的小绿裙子都被阿时的小手拉皱了，有点拿哥哥没办法但还是轻轻啧了一声

「再慢的话，会被他们发现的」

「可是……」

「不是说好要一起走出去的吗」

阿时点了点头，抽了抽鼻子

「可…可以拉你的手吗」

假面本来想拒绝的，但哥哥突然低下头，小小声喊了两人贴贴的时候才会喊的秘密的亲昵称呼

「……ムーっちゃん」

（穆酱你拉不拉，你不拉我拉


	10. 【时黄息】HPpa纯血林克家族

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 时黄息，HP趴，林林全员蛇院

无情的补档机器

-

是和kk的脑洞（。

HP和原作世界观混合产物，林克们蛇院纯血贵族注意

说是HP世界观其实只有框架（。

大部分是很病很病的阿时

-

林克们，以时爸爸为代表的一群纯血统小孩

清一水的金发碧眼

家族内部常年近亲通婚维持血统纯正的结果

族内根据金发颜色来区分等级，金色越纯正血统就越高贵

严格的族内通婚，生下来的小孩子都漂亮无比

气质都很特别，让人有点害怕靠近

只喜欢跟金发碧眼的同族一起厮混，不愿跟其他学院和派别的人来往

表面上是很高贵的骑士家族，但内部弥漫着靡乱的气息

一族人自己也不觉得有什么，因为是高贵的纯血

在绿色的斯莱特林中很特立独行的一支

就算在蛇院也被羡慕，嫉妒和远离

但因为领导者时先生的铁腕手段，稳居蛇院在校生与alumni的权力顶

类似GG那样对黑魔王十分不屑，不与之为伍，但也不站正义善良的格兰芬多

以这个世界的平衡维持者自居，自始至终只听从女神的旨意，不依靠任何一方

本家是围绕着时之神殿形成的宗教系

时之神殿=家族圣堂

小孩子的成年礼、婚礼甚至初夜都在这里举行仪式

垄断了神殿权力和整个大陆上的宗教业务，优秀的小孩们要么是主教要么是祭司，要么是圣骑士

在政教合一的国度，对于政权也有相当大的左右能力

家族内部等级森严，有自己的教学系统，自成一派地在培养继承人

外加上古时代开始就有女神的眷顾，与女神转世的王国公主关系很好，并时不时会得到女神神谕降临时之神殿直接指点，所以有恃无恐

又因为代代继承三角力量，完全没在怕的

平时很不屑斯莱特林的院服

全员上学都会气派非凡地穿FE里那种黑底浅金边的燕尾小礼服，坠着家族纹章和首字母的漂亮黑色斗篷和手杖

腰侧配西洋剑佩剑，花纹繁复又美丽的剑柄

胸前挂金链怀表，金链的做工复杂程度代表族内的等级

领口有驱魔之剑形状的领星，代表在教会也就是家族内的供职

被誉为是「学校内的私人学校」

本质是崇拜金色（卢比以及三角力量的颜色）的家族w

极度慕强的家族核心观，导致家族内部各种匪夷所思的歧视相当严重，并以近亲私通为荣

内心认为跟越强的人发生关系就越是荣誉的象征

甚至会出现那种愿意被强者掌控的认领关系

能成为时大人的M是无上荣耀（

时大人，一头曳地金色长发

生下来血统就很厉害，出生就是族内上等人，金发是全族最漂亮的一个

加上人又聪明，天赋极高，很快就没有敌手

小时候开始就是那种冷冰冰但又超凡脱俗的小孩

会顶着一张童颜说出很冷静到不像样甚至吓到大人的话

一切顺风顺水手到擒来，强到很多事不用去做就能完全预见

而且能调整时间，太挂了吧

多年浸淫式贵族培养加上与王室私交甚密

养成了一身慵懒又冰冷的气质

同时又觉得一切都很没趣，内心渴望刺激

在族内是大家公认的偶像，被族内小辈恭敬地称为「时大人」

上学时创下过最短时间内拿到火焰杯的纪录，至今没被打破过

只有阿时被允许留这么长的金发

但本人超懒的，梳头都嫌麻烦

所以每天都有固定的信徒帮忙做发型（

金发走在神殿里不小心掉一根，都会被人哆哆嗦嗦地捡起来，当成女神的恩赐

像凤凰羽毛一样贵重

甚至会被崇拜他的小辈偷偷用来做魔杖

做出来的魔杖顶端会冒出金色的火焰（有很强大的魔力加乘w）

后来当然被禁止了，但仍然有不怕死的人去捡时大人的头发

能够成功捡到的话，就会被认为是未来能得到女神眷顾的象征w

在黑市上，时大人的金发是远胜黄金并且有市无价的硬通货（

-

金色带点棕发色小孩们（黄昏和空酱），大概是和分家通婚的后果

最后被本家收留，但血统一直被暗中诟病

会因为古老的家族等级制度而一定程度地被同族排斥

倘若被发现和外族或者分家的人在一起，就会被鄙夷

但阿时就不管这一套，跟两个人都有私交

后来空酱之所以在家族内部被尊重，是女神破例显灵要求林克们接受空酱的结果

而黄昏这种流落在民间后来才被本家找回的小孩，还跟莫名其妙的黑暗势力（midna）有过勾连

一开始很有可能会被歧视

但因为战力强大，又受时大人赏识，升得很快

出入不离阿时左右

刚开始大家都觉得竟然舍弃高贵人形的阿尼玛格斯而选择变成狗（没认出是狼），简直是家族耻辱

被阿时听说之后，某天不动声色地把全族人召集起来

用权杖一指黄昏，懒洋洋地说：

听说你们不服他。好，我来给你们变一个（

在看过金狼狼之后，「怎样才能变成美丽又优雅的狼」成了林克家族风靡一时的流行（

息吹也不情不愿地变了

阿时安排族内事务（讲经）的时候，坐时之神殿里面的主教座（小王座一样的造型）

只有阿时一个人穿白色，白手套，拿复杂又哥特的中二权杖

面无表情地看着一排小辈跪在下面虔诚地亲吻自己的靴尖

阿时坐在王座上，披着象征权力顶端的华丽斗篷，心不在焉地翘着二郎腿，一手转着权杖玩

心里想着「就没有什么新鲜的吗」

黄昏和息吹，像座前骑士那样配很华丽的西洋剑站在两旁

阿时轻轻动动手指，就会有自己的近卫骑士（息吹）上前来，单膝跪地捧起他的手亲吻：

「时大人，请吩咐」

阿时「……他们报告里说的那些魔物，都杀掉吧，好无聊」

（讲话或者陷入思考或者放空时，指尖会不自觉地绕自己的金发）

（所以会掉头发）

近卫息吹转身拔剑就出了门

（时大人说的每一句话都是绝对命令）

没过一会儿就回来，黑色的小礼服上纤尘不染，连剑鞘上都没沾血

到阿时面前复命时单膝跪地「已经解决了」

阿时笑笑，裹着白手套的手指勾起息吹的下巴

含住嘴唇奖励性地吻了一下

底下的同族一齐捧脸：

「哇啊啊被时大人吻了好羡慕近卫大人哦呜呜呜呜呜呜呜呜呜呜呜呜呜」

完全是粉丝行为

-

还有一点，非常病

能不看就不看（

https://ae01.alicdn.com/kf/H451d5e98b0f348b6848e788d7e15a0d5T.jpg


	11. 【息时】反向设定HP趴息时

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 息时，HP趴狮院

-

是上次那个纯血林克家族的反向设定

狮院林克们

和kk的脑洞

超NICE的级长前辈阿时和后辈息吹

-

阿时，团队中的精神leader

被敌人们下了刺杀宣言

收到刺杀宣言后，某次任务结束的庆祝会，息吹一个人跑出来，四处寻找宣言里提到的魔法和怪物痕迹

把目所能及能解决掉的全都解决掉，仍然不放心

流着冷汗站在原地，手紧紧攥着魔杖

被发现息吹人不见了而找过来的阿时安抚「……怎么了？」

息吹「为什么时大人总会被奇怪的事情缠上呢……如果我再强一点、再强一点的话……」

-

狮院级长时

火焰杯里Cedric那种类型，还要更强一些

学校的偶像，大家心中的完美存在

在刺杀发生过程中大家都无法应对的危险来临时，用巨大的传送法阵和防护罩把在场的学生都送走，而自己选择留下

临施法前还要隔着防护罩将自己的领导权交给黄昏，叮嘱他照顾好年轻的学生们

满脸泪水的息吹用手捶打着时前辈完美的防护罩

「等等……等一下！（对黄昏嘶吼）时大人还在那里！！！」

但还是只能眼睁睁地看着阿时被敌人抓走

息吹会为「因为听了阿时的话带着大家离开把阿时留下」这件事而记恨黄昏

息吹「如果是我，就算死也要和时大人一起……」

黄昏「……那你要置大家的性命于不顾吗！」

息吹「大家的性命……哈哈……对我来说重要的只有那个人而已」

发誓宁可将灵魂卖给恶魔，也要救出时大人

开始频繁地出入翻倒巷

甚至打开了学校里的密室，学习操纵蛇的方法

不久后阿时被息吹在一条破破烂烂的黑巷子里找到

整个人已经破破烂烂，甚至被做成了不听话的魂器

因为不听话所以还不太好控制，被敌人凑合着使用

但实在和被强行塞进去的魂器内容不相容，没有使用价值后又被坏坏的魔法玩弄到神智不清

救回来之后会不分敌我地攻击人

从黑巷里捉住的敌人手下，被息吹带回去拷问

敌人手下「那家伙一直不听话，索性就被我们弄坏了。已经不能『用』了。」

息吹「你们对时大人做了什么！」

敌人手下「啊……还有，这家伙的房间里总是传来呻吟声呢，像唱歌一样好听。白天的话就是哼歌的声音」

（哼了哼太阳之歌

-

息吹把时大人捡回去，做成了一半傀儡一半有灵魂的能行动的个体

是人偶时大人

超级乖，被放进浴缸也不挣扎

被操纵的时候没有意识，但内心会觉得不安

醒来的时候会很气

但自己脱离了息吹的操控就没办法行动

又因为息吹睡着时会非常非常乖地靠在身边，所以总是心软得不忍心离开的前级长

对待息吹有种莫名的在带隔代弟弟的情怀

大概是阿时后来因为无法接受息吹的所作所为，所以强行挣扎着要离开的夜晚

息吹很沮丧地垂着头

正好是血月

在血月的月光下，息吹露出了几乎一半都变成骸骨状骨肉破碎血肉淋漓的身体

伸出手用还滴着血的手指摸上时大人的脸

「……您是我出卖灵魂给恶魔才换来的，是我从地狱抢回来的人」

小狗一样哀求地抬起眼睛

「请不要离开我……」

-

或者都不是把灵魂出卖给恶魔

而是息吹自己在密室里调教大蛇（侬叔

和大蛇签订了某种合作协议

被大蛇的獠牙刺穿的手臂冒着黑烟

伸出来到阿时面前，皮肉还会扑簌扑簌往下掉落

阿时惊讶得后退一步，倒抽一口冷气

其实阿时也找到过密室，而且当初跟侬叔还有过一场苦战

最后费尽千辛万苦才把密室封上

结果就这样被息吹重新打开

不仅打开，息吹甚至还驯服了大蛇，用自己的血肉供养

只为了让阿时不会死去

侬叔游到阿时身边，一边挑衅又好笑地冰冷地吐着信子

「好久不见了……小子」

还想再往前舔舔阿时的脸，结果就被息吹伸出被灼伤的手臂（契约证明一样的东西）拦住侬叔，低声威胁

「……离他远点」

最后阿时没有办法，只好留下

-

很坏很坏的猫猫型息吹

对其他人都会龇牙咧嘴地炸毛喵喵叫

只对阿时会收起利爪，小心翼翼地用肉垫触摸自己的偶像

拼命收起自己的爪爪，用粉红色的肉球一下一下轻轻触碰阿时的脸

害怕弄伤时大人

如果被打扰（比如被侬叔），就会回头好凶地露出牙

一不小心血月发狂时划伤了阿时漂亮的身体，就会猛地缩回去自责好久

「不应该那么对大人说话的……」

接着会被已经半傀儡化的阿时哄

阿时会笨拙地用胶带把自己的伤口缠好，一瘸一拐地走到陷入自闭的息吹面前

「你看……这里已经修好了哦」

「我知道你不是故意的。不要再躲着我了……」

安慰小后辈而手足无措的时大人

最后看到扑进自己怀里大哭的息吹，又心软地一下一下抚摸他后脑的金发

是已经快遗忘了的属于格兰芬多的太阳香味

自己好久没闻过了，很怀念

无法再次迈入光明的世界，却也无法堕落进黑暗

在时代的夹缝中互相依存取暖的两个林w


	12. 【空时】再生 01

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 架空SF背景，空×时  
> 和卡律布狄斯的脑洞，一个死而复生的故事w
> 
> 只有大纲（。

空空和阿时是敌对国家的年轻指挥官

空空联邦，阿时帝国w

阿时同时也是帝国情报部负责人（裏时w）

前方手下侦查到，对方极大可能在秘密开发一种足以改变如今僵持战局的杀伤性武器

很可能已趋于完成

如果不能及时阻止或窃取情报，对帝国而言将是致命打击

整个case安全级别很高

前方情报，武器设计图纸很可能已经被对方指挥官锁在自己房间的保险柜里

唯一获取方式，只能是潜入对方指挥官的旗舰

前方谍报人员尝试过，但远还在外围时就失败了，还不小心被记录下了容貌资料

评估认为，潜入对方旗舰甚至是对方指挥官房间，都是难度十分大的任务

需派出帝国最高级别谍报人员才能完成

并且这位执行人至今为止必须没被对方获取过任何生物资料

帝国情报部技术人员拉维奥

花了不小代价黑进联邦情报库，窃取到一部分不完整的对方谍报资料

根据这份资料，发现帝国许多谍报人员竟然都在对方资料库里有存档

包括有限的bio信息，甚至还有部分偷拍照片和声纹

也就意味着所有在对方资料库里有认识度的谍报人员，都无法被派出执行这次潜入窃取图纸的任务

唯独阿时例外

因为又是关键指挥官，情报被己方军部保护的很好

作为指挥官都没有任何信息流出

对方甚至不知道有阿时这个人物

不仅识别不出他的脸，连谍报信息档案上一片空白

只有一条潦草的文字记录：

「帝国谍报机关负责人手腕了得」

敌军大规模杀伤性武器引发了帝国军方高层的极度重视

阿时作为责任感很强的情报部总负责人

决定亲自下场完成窃取武器设计图纸的计划

对方指挥官旗舰，刚好最近几天会与前方刚跟阿时的舰队打过遭遇战的己方舰队汇合交接

阿时认为趁对方舰队交接时是最佳潜入时机

因为交接，舰队内会混入一些不那么熟识的生面孔也不奇怪

－

潜入当天，过程意外地顺利

阿时变装潜入一路小心，来到对方旗舰走廊

谨慎而恰到好处地闪躲可能的危险

因为谍报素养太高，动作自然流畅

完全没有被认出

正计划通前往敌方指挥官房间过程中

在还稍微有一段距离的时候

突然被一个跟自己差不多、看起来很年轻的像是指挥官秘书一样的男孩打了招呼

对方大概觉得他是交接舰队的人，友善又热情地主动上来跟阿时搭话：

「您迷路了吗？想去哪里呢」

阿时躲不过，只好迅速在脑海里过了一遍对方指挥官房间周围的布局

说了一个距离指挥中枢比较近的设施名

「我……」

看起来像是秘书的年轻男孩挠了挠头

「啊，您想去资料室，那距离这里不远哦」

对方像是想到了什么，很开心地看着阿时

突然拉起阿时的手

「正好我很闲，我带您去吧」

一路上，热情的男孩还很好心地为他介绍这艘旗舰的各色设施

像有很强烈服务精神的免费导游一样

「这里是食堂哦，这里是更衣室」

「这里是隔音训练室，训练近身搏击用的。不过隔音效果很好，听说很多士官都会在这里偷偷做些色色的事呢……！」

男孩拉着他的手，一边介绍一边还不忘夹杂着一些联邦军部生活的秘辛

阿时哭笑不得，压制着内心尴尬

还不得不在某些地方配合点头，表示原来如此w

一路貌合神离地走过来，快到对方指挥官房间的时候终于有机会和男孩分开了

男孩「喏，前面那扇门就是资料室了」

「再往前走一点是指挥官大人的房间哦，那里是立入禁止的」

「虽说立入禁止，但指挥官这个人也蛮无趣的啦，他的房间应该也没什么好看的」

正说着，他手腕上突然响起哔哔声，男孩低头看一眼通讯器

「我还有别的事情要忙，就只能送您到这里啦」

「希望您在旗舰上度过难忘的一天！」

说罢，抬起手敬了个有点歪歪扭扭的联邦军礼

很可爱地笑了笑就跑开了

－

阿时顿时松了口气

左右无人，掏出设备设了干扰场，开始按计划破解密码

因为被强迫参观，耽误了不少时间，需要加快速度

费了点力气，但还是成功潜入指挥官的房间

阿时谨慎地四下看看，确认没有其他人发现自己的行踪后，小心地关上门

在房间内转了几圈，期间还吐槽了一下

这位指挥官跟下属说的差不多，房间里倒是有够幼齿

大概是喜欢观鸟，还有许多鸟的模型手办和毛绒玩具

连抱枕都是红色的毛绒庭阁鸟

这种鸟据说上古时代就已绝种，所以周边也额外受收集爱好者欢迎

阿时转了几圈后，在一座很大的庭阁鸟等身雕像找到了秘密的数据保险柜

用随身谍报设备破译了保险柜密码

数据接入终端，正在翻找时

突然从背后传来一个愉快的声音

阿时浑身一激灵，慢慢转过头去

看到刚才拉着自己旗舰一日游的像是指挥官秘书一样的年轻男孩

正抱着那只红色毛绒庭阁鸟抱枕在怀里，手指还在绕着鸟脑袋上翘起来的呆毛把玩

一看这只毛绒庭阁鸟就是他的心爱藏品

对方笑得一脸灿烂

「这次您没有迷路吗？远道而来的时先生」

「但我记得刚才有告诉过您……我的房间是立入禁止的呢」

ＴＢＣ


	13. 【空时】再生 02

（接上）

这次行动其实是空空故意安排捕捉阿时的

故意留下只有阿时是空白的谍报记录

故意留下漏洞让拉维奥可以侵入

因为两人作为指挥官旗鼓相当，互相熟知对方的存在，对对方也有相当程度的欣赏

在战场上交手过无数次，各有成败，难分胜负

某种程度上甚至算是老朋友和老对手

因为了解对手，空空也知道阿时是责任心很重的指挥官

留下这样若有若无的缺口，就会无形逼迫阿时亲自出马

阿时虽然明知有风险，但是没办法

加之来自军部高层的压力和国家的期望

面对最好机会而且几乎是唯一的机会，他没办法允许自己错过

这些空空自然也非常清楚

-

空空其实好奇阿时蛮久了，一直没有机会亲自见见他

他对阿时的准确认知只有一次

是还蛮早的时期，彼时阿时还是一个分舰队的指挥官

在一个非常混沌的频道中，空空曾经毫无防备地听过他的声音

当时己方意外地破译了对方的指挥频道，完全没有准备

况且只有稍纵即逝的一瞬

外加是不小心听到的，连资料都没能保存下来的转瞬即逝

只听一个清澈的少年声音，在安静的宇宙中冷静而果断地下令道

「开炮」

-

空空几乎本能地立刻就认出对方就是敌军那个神秘指挥官

于是空空的恋心也被这声清冷的「开炮」击中了w

所以就算空空也没见过阿时本尊面貌，只听过他的声音

但却因为对那声音印象太深，哪怕己方其他人都忘记了

空空却完整地保留了几乎100%的印象

所以在走廊上向阿时搭话，当下就确认了

假装离开，其实是从隐形门进入自己的房间

一直守株待时w

-

阿时身陷敌营，还被敌军指挥官发现

却也没有怎么慌张

表情很平静，甚至还转身继续让终端搜索资料

「竟然假扮成秘书，真是恶趣味的家伙」

因为想见阿时是空空自己的私心

空空也并不想将阿时上交己方军部高层

于是表情半戏谑半认真地凑近阿时，抽走阿时手中的终端

手指抬起他下巴

「做个交易怎么样，时少校」

「陪我一晚的话，我或许可以对今天的事情睁一只眼闭一只眼哦」

阿时蓝眼睛淡淡地瞥了空空一眼，口中啧一声

肩膀线条一瞬间有点绷紧

「……你真的很恶趣味」

空空见他到底还是紧张

于是松开他，友好地笑着摊摊手

「嘛，大家军人嘛。不及时享乐说不定就没有明天了哦」

阿时咬了咬牙，抿起嘴唇

但看起来并没有退路或是第二选项的阿时，除了答应别无他法

于是就在空空的房间里度过一晚

-

做的时候空空很温柔

阿时也没怎么反抗，反正是说好的交易

愿赌服输你情我愿，扭扭捏捏也没有意思

努力舒展身体想要放松自己，但因为没做过，所以还是有些紧张

空空见状摸了摸下巴，露出少年气的笑容：

「哎呀…莫非时少校是第一次吗？」

手指还卷成话筒一样递到面红耳赤的阿时面前，想让他自己回答

阿时终于绞着手指脸红，扭过头不理他

好像比起当下两人间正在发生的，自己是第一次这件事更能令他羞耻一样

空空笑着自顾自地把话筒收回来，举在自己嘴唇边，低声说

「……我好开心」

结果就是

虽然一方很生涩，但另外一方也在尽量不伤害他

所以做得双方都很舒服而满意w

-

事后

因为气氛蛮好，互为敌人的两人还有一搭没一搭地聊了几句

阿时一边喘息，一边好奇

「所以，你到底是怎么认出我的」

空空躺在他身边，把阿时圈在怀里

手指像玩庭阁鸟的头毛一样玩阿时的金发：

「告诉你的话，是不是下次就见不到你了？」

阿时「……」

-

后半夜空空睡得好熟

因为是交易，也足够了解对手

所以完全不怕阿时会有任何反杀小动作

整个人就很有自信w

超自信

整晚四肢都像抱住庭阁鸟抱枕一样，死死地抱住阿时不松手w

结果早上醒来，穿着庭阁鸟柄的睡衣坐起来

抓抓凌乱的头毛

却发现怀里的阿时不见了

空空一边有点奇怪地抓过一只庭阁鸟抱在怀里，一边心想

「怎么回事哦，我这房间明明是密室」

「没有我的生物资料是不可能出得去的」

下了床，到数据保险柜那里打开终端一检查

才发现不仅阿时不见了

连藏在隐秘保险柜里的真正的武器文件也被拷走了全部资料

甚至连原资料也被彻底销毁

空空挠了挠脑袋，苦笑

「哎呀……这下麻烦大了呢w」

-

自从那次以后

两个人很长一段时间都再也没有在战场上遇到过

再一次

也是最后一次对垒的时候

是空空坐在自己旗舰上的指挥官座位，仰起头

看到对方旗舰炮口露出了那尊跟己方图纸上的杀伤性武器非常相像的核融合炮

炮口瞄准空空旗舰的时候

敌军旗舰的指挥官很令人意外地打开了点对点交流频道

于是阿时的脸和上次一样，平静地出现在空空旗舰的视频和音频频道里

就看到敌方那位年轻的小指挥官，跟空空初见时如出一辙

清澈的少年声音

在安静宇宙中轻轻一挥手，冷静而果断地下令道

「开炮」

-

看着眼前急速接近自己并持续扩大的白色光团

坐在指挥座上的空空却愈发微笑起来

「……真是漂亮呢」

空空的蓝眼睛注视着屏幕里阿时的样子，由衷地说

「果然……」

「他还是这种时候的样子，最好看了」

TBC


	14. 【空时】再生 03

（接上）

又过了一段时间

帝国军队在时少校指挥下完成了那场漂亮的谍报战，歼击战亦大获全胜

血洗敌国那名年少有为指挥官主力舰队的历史性一天

随时间流逝，渐渐淡出了街头巷尾口耳相传的美谈

阿时的名字也慢慢不再出现在帝国军报的头版头条

此役之后战况出现倾斜

两国战事一度不再吃紧

阿时的舰队班师回朝，驶进王城宇宙港，停泊数日，稍作休整

阿时算是王城附近出身的人，在王城偏郊靠近宇宙港附近有一处自己的小公寓

身为指挥官，却只是简单收拾了行李，没带一个亲卫就挥挥手下了旗舰

-

一个有些闷热的午夜

阿时在没开灯的自家公寓客厅里团团转，时不时望一眼星光璀璨的窗外

窗外王城宇宙港静静矗立在墨蓝色星河中

阿时看看手表，又站起来，在门口来回踱步

坐立难安

又过几个小时，久到连宇宙港的灯火都开始黯淡下去

阿时握紧的手心全是汗水

差不多觉得自己已经无法再等下去的时候

门口突然传来了轻微的、暗号性质的敲门声

-

阿时几乎反射性地从椅子上跳了起来

然而靠近门前时，仍是很有谍报人员素质地反侦察一套做足

确认安全无误，这才轻轻拉开门缝

只见自己公寓门外站着一个无比狼狈的人

穿着破破烂烂且不合身的帝国军服

身上斑驳不已，到处都是褪至暗色的血迹

头上潦草地裹着绷带，手臂也吊在胸前

吊起来的那只胳膊，手中握着一张写有阿时家地址的小纸条

然而却还不知死活地用还完好的那只胳膊撑在阿时门前

额角仍看得出血曾一路淌至眉梢，嘴唇也因失血和缺水而干涸着

可面对阿时，这人却还要故作余裕努力摆出一个微笑，在昏暗灯光下对他挤眉弄眼

有点疼地勾起嘴角，露出一脸仿佛能驱散帝国宇宙港闷热潮湿午夜的爽朗笑容

「嗨，时少校」

「又见面了」

对方一脸抱歉地用撑着门的那只手抓了抓脑袋

「不好意思啊，我没死透」

「不仅如此……肚子还好饿」

虽然不着调地笑着，但他的脸色哪怕在黑夜中看来也着实有些过分苍白

棕色脑袋挨近阿时耳边，嘴唇动了动

「时少校……应该不介意收留一个死人吧」

-

阿时一句话也没说，抬起眼睛看他一眼

一把将这个沦落到这地步却还只顾着笑的家伙拉进了门

在对方还没反应过来的时候

突然在漆黑一片的客厅里紧紧抱住了他

空空咧咧嘴

「嘶……时少校，虐待战俘……」

然而完好的那只胳膊却回抱住对方

并在对方金发上轻轻拍了拍，作为回应

没开灯的公寓里看不清阿时的脸

空空只知道这个人现在气得浑身发抖

甚至连当初对自己开炮时，在频道里都冷静地纹丝不动的声音

现在都是抖的

对方把脑袋埋进他胸前，低声说

「……你在联邦记录上不是战死了吗，还算什么战俘」

空空闻声笑起来，胳膊更用力地将对方肩膀揽向自己怀里

「当然算」

他凑上前，用干裂嘴唇轻轻亲吻对方金色发顶

唇角血迹沾在时的发丝上，斑斑点点如夜空辰星

与眼前灿烂金色融为一体

「现在……」

「我是时少校的专属战俘了」

TBC


	15. 【空时】再生 04

-

（接上）

空空年纪如此之轻，在联邦军部的晋升却很快

招致暗涌之下的嫉妒和忌惮

之所以有如此大的名声，和阿时的原因却不相同

-

空空在战争思想上与联邦军部并不统一，意外的是个和平派

联邦军部上层本来试图将许多高致死率任务和死亡战场划分给空空

希望可以不着痕迹地让空空死得理所当然

没想到空空却在残酷的战场中活了下来

这些战场反而还成就了空空身为舰队指挥官的名声和军功

因为名声和军功越来越显眼，所以暗中解决空空也愈发困难

于是才有了这个几乎一定会招致敌国警觉和采取行动的

「改变战局的致死性武器」计划

新研发的致死性武器的确存在

但帝国会获得这份情报，也是联邦军部高层暗中将情报以巧妙形式出卖给帝国的缘故

为除掉己方指挥官，不惜将致死性武器情报出卖给敌国的做法

令原本就和己方军部理念不合的空空

终于下定决心伪造自己在联邦记录上的「彻底死亡」

-

但过程需要完成得天衣无缝才不会引起怀疑

过程中唯一的变数

就是阿时这位辅助自己完成假死的「敌国指挥官」

-

截获武器情报后

凭多年战场直觉，阿时就知道这件事一定有问题

战场上可以看出指挥官的性格

所以在经历数度伤亡数量并不大、甚至像是故意控制不要有太大伤亡般的战役，以及对方虽然风格自由却也十分优雅地维持双方平局的姿态后

阿时一直有「对方难道和自己一样是和平派」的猜测

不打不相识的交情，导致阿时本来就蛮欣赏空空

另外虽然与对方素未谋面

但凭借战场上对方和自己数度交手，以及己方情报机关至今以来的零碎信息拼凑

阿时对对方的风格和喜好都很熟知

于是他对这位指挥官竟然在战场上携带重要武器情报流动，而不是交付情报处安全后方的做法保留意见

暗暗怀疑敌方指挥官是否另有隐情

-

一点少年人不可避免的好奇心

一点对对方指挥官的惺惺相惜

以及一点自己都说不明白的倾慕

加之98%的责任感和身为帝国军方不得不采取行动的立场

令阿时虽然明知有风险

但仍然实施了主动潜入

看似空空对阿时单箭头，但阿时对空空也有好感

表面看似被迫

其实也是主动的w

想见识见识对方指挥官到底如何

是个怎样的人

再加上那点对自己都不可言说的恋心

阿时其实也好奇，对方能不能认出素未谋面的自己

结果空空一下就识破了

-

从空空伪装秘书走过来跟阿时搭话开始

阿时就怀疑对方是敌军指挥官

看到空空煞有介事地带自己旗舰一日游，阿时还在内心吐槽

「哼，拙劣的演技……！」

「敬个礼都歪歪扭扭……不成样子！」

看破不说破，还将计就计

但心里好感度稳定上升w

被要求身体的时候，阿时其实也算半推半就

因为自己也是开心的

对空空也有那个意思，只是不好意思像空空一样说出来

一个人超坦率而另一个人超不坦率的战场秘密爱情w

-

以阿时的布局能力和战力

如果他自己不想，就不会被人抓住或强迫

事实上后来阿时偷走文件，空空说「哎呀，这下麻烦大了呢」

就是空空已经知道自己对阿时提出大胆要求的时候

阿时本不必受自己胁迫——这个人是有十足把握可以逃脱的

第二天早上人影不见就是对方留有充分后路的证明

然而阿时前晚被空空提了要求却没有逃走，反而接受了自己

也是阿时变相接受空空求爱的一种不坦率的方式

空空没料到竟是这样

虽然感情上被「原来也喜欢自己」的对方摆了一道

但着实输的很开心

没想到被己方军部不能容的自己，竟然在敌国指挥官身上找到了默契和共鸣

所以才笑着说「哎呀，这下麻烦大了呢」

这次接触后双方明白

虽然不同阵营，但彼此在能力和感情上是绝对契合对方的存在

也是可以交付性命和信任的对象

所以这次行动

也是自己和这位只有一面之缘的敌方指挥官之间

只靠唯一一次危险接触、其余全依赖默契完成的大逃脱

-

当阿时喊出那句「开炮」时，空空就知道阿时不会真的杀掉他

但还是想留在旗舰上看阿时指挥军队的样子

因为「对这个长线已久的计划进行收网」瞬间的阿时，实在漂亮到令人移不开视线

结果差点耽误逃走

而坐在旗舰指挥席上看着心上人还要下达致死命令的阿时

手心里则满是冷汗

「万一核融合炮歪上几微米，这个人就会在自己手中化为齑粉」

怀抱这种一旦失手便会永远失去soul mate的恐惧

却依然相信自己可以拯救这个人而下令开炮的战场决断力

-

为了看阿时，空空还受了伤

是会留下永久性伤疤的伤口

加之国境线防御太严密

从敌国潜逃到阿时这里实属不易，一路上风尘仆仆，也挂了彩

为在跟阿时约定的时间内赶过来，费了很大力气

所以才会看起来那么狼狈

-

然而

在这个战况已向一面倾斜，和平指日可待

但对宇宙中大多数人而言却都普通到乏善可陈的午夜

阿时家黑暗的客厅里，被对方紧紧抱住的空空

在敌国指挥官、那个在官方记录上「杀死了自己」的人的亲手安排下

开启了「再生」的生命

=

自从在阿时家赖下来

阿时去军部应命时，空空会擅自在阿时家反客为主

帮阿时收拾房间，还会翻来翻去

「啊，原来时少校喜欢穿这种款式的内裤w」

「学到了学到了w」

晚上阿时回家

空空还会穿着粉粉的少女围裙，给阿时做晚餐

举着菜铲站在阿时面前

毫不脸红地自称贤妻w

后来被忍无可忍的阿时带进自己的旗舰指挥室（已经是男友了

阿时内心：

不给这家伙找点能对得起他的大脑的事做

自己就会沦为空空那些奇想天开的想法的日常受害者w

-

在阿时的旗舰里，大家都不认识空空

毕竟敌军指挥官的容貌和声音都是一级机密

帝国知道的人不会超过个位数

结果还没等众人有机会试探这位新来的军官多久

就看到空空已经十分自然地跟阿时凑在一起，老友一样很熟地在商量战略

一向在指挥室里说一不二、想到的谋划都比其他人多出几步的阿时

现在却微微低着头捏着下巴

耐心甚至一脸虚心好学地看着空空

后者则面朝电子沙盘，柔声给阿时讲应该采取何种战术，策略利弊

明明讲着杀伐决断的话

对象还是那个以冷静著称的阿时

这个陌生人声音却非常轻柔

不明觉厉的大家忍不住好奇

「时少校，这位是……？」

阿时突然回过神来

有点尴尬地收起自己看男朋友的视线，故作冷淡地回答

「……哦，一个死人」

空空毫不介意，微笑扩大扩大

「晚上在你床上我就很活哦」w

-

空空

因为是向往天空的人

所以意外的比起在旗舰里做指挥官，更喜欢实战

于是后来自告奋勇做了阿时旗舰上的首席机师

全帝国军部都很好奇这位新晋首席机师是什么来头

完全谜一样的人

没有身份，没有军衔，也不知道名字

但技术超一流……

一流到在这个宇宙里不可以不拥有姓名

倒戈之后，空空原本在联邦军部一直压抑的内心也放飞自我

原本很收敛的庭阁鸟激推本性大暴露

甚至后来连旧东家都知道：帝国军部新来的厉害机师，虽然姓名年龄经历全部不详

但全宇宙的人都认识他

因为他开着一架贴满庭阁鸟柄的闪亮痛机……

-

坐在后方的指挥席上看着空空出击的阿时

其实每次都很担心，手里捏着汗

所以晚上被空空在床上提出过分的要求也没有忍心拒绝

空空当年的伤口被阿时轻轻抚摸，还会轻轻舔舐

空空微笑「干嘛，舍不得我？」

阿时「……闭嘴」

空空也不计较，用手拍了拍阿时汗湿的后背

「已经不痛了……其实当时也不是很痛来着」

（但伤口很深，一看就是说谎）

看到盯着空空身上那道因为自己开炮而造成的伤口、阿时有些痛苦的眼神

空空不禁伸手揉乱阿时的金发

「我还活着，你也没死」

「在这个战争年代，已经算是非常圆满的结局了」

这场旷日持久的战争中，生命如沙粒过指隙

尘埃般稍纵即逝

哪怕空时的逃脱计划再完美，也并非万无一失

对此心知肚明的阿时仍把这个人抱得很紧

脑袋用力埋在空空颈窝里

空空一边顺着他后背一边安慰

「也不用太担心我」

「我嘛……大概是不会死的」

笑着吻了吻阿时的发顶，却又仿佛坚信般低声说

「毕竟在这片战场上……」

「不会再有第二个，能从时少校的核融合炮口下逃出生天的人了」

-

「最大限界生きたいわ 宇宙全体が手品いやい

最大限度地活下去 整个宇宙就是戏法

正真正銘未来以来 偶然性さえ運命さ

真真正正未来以来 连偶然性都是命运」

END


	16. 【空时】再生 番外

和 @卡律布狄斯 的阿宅空空妄想w

-

空空指挥官，庭阁鸟本格激推

严肃的庭阁鸟谷收藏家！

跟时少校在一起之后

搬到阿时家要带上一飞船的收藏品！

要用各种庭阁鸟包围阿时，于是睡衣上也是庭阁鸟柄

-

非常激动地拿着庭阁鸟周年限定特典给阿时看

「这是25周年限定发售的红色款抱枕版，这是十周年的限定钥匙扣，这是旗舰实体店开张的场贩限定特典」

被阿时质疑

「这和你之前买了一整箱的通常版有什么不一样……根本没区别」

空空不可思议脸「你在说什么啊时少校！」

激动地拿起周年限定特典庭阁鸟

「看这绝妙的翅膀弧度！看这惊人的尾巴细节！」

「这素体！这上色！只有初回限定特典才做得到！」

阿时问号嫌弃脸

空空只好自己一个人跑进庭阁鸟抱枕堆里生闷气

抱着庭阁鸟，鼓起脸颊气气地对时少校

「……你根本没法理解庭阁鸟的美妙！！」

-

为了彰显立场，在自己的机甲上也贴满了庭阁鸟图案

宇宙中最亮机甲w

痛机！！

被阿时痛斥一军指挥官竟如此幼稚

空空会难得地挺起胸膛大声反驳

「你根本不懂！这是男人的浪漫！」

遇到好喜欢的柄，会买十多件一样图案不同款式的睡衣，逼着阿时一起穿

被阿时统统丢出去时就会哭着抱住阿时的腿：

「这……这些都是海景房……qwq」

「庭阁鸟对于我就像牛奶对于你！——呜呜时少校没有心！！！」

-

难得的假期

空空的约会安排，是两个林窝在家里看庭阁鸟纪录片

空空硬要看，阿时只好随他

中间播到庭阁鸟发情期，男主庭阁鸟要找其他庭阁鸟交配

原本一边看一边开心吃薯片的空空，慌忙捂住阿时的眼睛

「……太超过了！时少校还不能看！」

冷静的阿时被捂着眼睛，困惑max

「……虽然没法理解两只鸟有什么不能看的」

但被空空热烘烘的手掌抚摩着额头感觉很舒服

结果就是，电视里播着庭阁鸟生态鸟与自然

电视外的两个林就顺势在地板上接起吻来


	17. 【回近回】一些脑洞集合

整理了下昨天和卡老师 @卡律布狄斯 的回生×近卫，近卫×回生脑洞

-

片断式脑洞

请谨慎慎慎慎慎慎慎慎阅读

（基本上都是会被抓走的情节

-

【读书的场合】

（回生×近卫）

小近卫端正地坐在有椅子的那张书桌前看书，小回生就坐在相片前面这张桌子上翘着腿看他

过了一会儿终于受不了回生视线的小近卫「……你想做什么」

（近卫×回生）

近卫在读书，回生也躺在他腿上读书。后来读不下去的回生开始玩近卫的头发

近卫（皱眉）「……不要闹」

回生（不满）「……可是我好无聊嘛」

近卫叹了口气，合上书，表情有点严肃地看着回生

回生（心虚）「……好嘛好嘛反正对你来说什么都比我重要……（泄气）」

近卫想了想，拿起回生身上那本书展开来举在前面，遮住两个人的脸，然后俯下身轻轻亲了回生一下

回生（脸红）「！！！」

后来两个人又一起读了会儿，回生实在很困就在近卫怀里窝了个舒服的地方睡着了

近酱就叹口气，给流着口水睡觉的小回生露出来的小肚皮盖上小毯子

-

【受伤的场合】

（近卫×回生）

还没成为灾厄的笨手笨脚小回生，因为惹了小近卫生气，为了给近酱做饭道歉而跑去采蘑菇，结果不小心遇到人马回生完全不是对手被打的遍体鳞伤（。

回家近卫一言不发地帮他处理好伤口，让回生在床上躺下睡着，自己阴沉着脸地拎上近卫双手剑就出门了（。

早上回生起床，发现家里到处堆满一堆兽神剑兽神枪兽神弓兽神大锤

近卫一脸没事的样子坐在一楼桌边悠闲地喝茶看书。听到回生的下楼声，回头若无其事的说了一句「你醒了？」

等回生在饭桌旁坐下，近卫看完他的伤口还会数落回生：遇到人马怎么不会打不过就跑啊？你不是最会逃跑了吗blabla……

回生就很委屈兮兮地看着他

近酱说不下去了，只好别扭地指了指满房间的人马武器库：喏……现在它们都是你的了

回生：呜哇近酱！好厉害！（满血复活

近酱太酷了呜呜呜回生吃穿不愁（？

-

【手把手教练剑的场合】

近酱会用从背后环抱的姿势，手把手教回生用剑

回生故意使不好，还会歪着脑袋一脸不懂地对近卫眨眼睛「近酱这一招怎么用啊教我教我～」

-

【近卫需要靠摄取回生的体液才能维持生命力的场合】

（卡老师的脑洞，真的很会有没有

（回生×近卫）

只要——就永远不会消失了（？）

近卫其实并不在乎自己会不会消失，甚至觉得消失更好。但小回生才不肯（于是为了留住近卫就不断——

深夜听见屋子里传来桌子吱呀晃动的声音夹杂着回生的低语「别离开我……」

因为是体液摄取，灾厄回生还会说「一滴也不可以浪费哦」（×

已经被——到神志不清的近卫不管他说什么都会照做（要被逮捕了

但如果是近卫自愿的也很……他肯定拉不下面子，支支吾吾半天

回生「你想要什么？不说出口我是不会清楚的」（。

近卫声音越来越低耳朵尖红红的小小声，脸也憋红了可就是不好意思说（

而且如果摄取过回生的体液，搞不好连村里的外人都能看到近卫。两人出行就会被哈特诺村里的人围住问长问短

村民们一脸好奇，近卫害怕露馅又社恐，左右支支吾吾说不出，然后被回生一把拽过来拦在身后，转头笑着对村民说：这是我哥哥～

（所以又加了一个：——的时候回生咬着近酱的耳朵喊哥哥play（

第二天起来近酱脸还是很臭，会捏着手套把回生暴揍一顿

（因为又恢复了生命值

回生一边抱头鼠窜一边报复地大声喊：你！你昨晚说什么来着！你昨晚根本不是这样的！

时间久了说不定哈特诺村那些阿姨们八卦的内容都会变

「哎你们知道最近村子角落里搬来的那对看起来很漂亮可爱的小兄弟吗！」

「知道的知道的！啊我有次不小心路过，结果看到他们一个把另一个压在那所房子背后那面墙壁上……我本来还想打声招呼的，没想到压着对方的那个回头狠狠地瞪了我一眼！哇他的眼神好可怕呜呜」

「我也是我也是！有次半夜起床给孩子换尿布，透过窗户隐约看到他们俩在那栋房子后面的小水塘里……」

回生穿着潜行套躲在锅子后面偷听，一脸满足w

最后被近卫黑着脸揪着耳朵拎回家去

……回生快做饭给他吃啊！

回生摄取近卫的体液也会发生点什么（。）

比如会变强就很带感……（近卫三攻药×）

所以每次回生要去打非常棘手的敌人（比如人马或进入神兽打盖侬之前），近卫就会一言不发地划伤自己，用血液来喂给回生

回生一边舔着他的脖子一边在他耳边吹气：我会安全回来的…不然不就对不起骑士大人宝贵的血了吗（

从脖子吸血真的好！色！啊！

吸血的话近酱是会用小刀割开回生的手腕双手捧到嘴边小口小口舔的类型（骑士大人太色了）

回生就是直接上嘴的野兽派

近酱虽然很优雅的小口小口但会把回生舔的起反应

回生是各种撕咬留吻痕但也会把近酱咬到起反应

他们两个好互补啊彼此的xp都是对称的

克制隐忍礼貌的近酱受不了狂野做派所以会不由得——

而狂野回生受不了骑士大人垂着眼睛礼貌克制的样子所以也会不由得——

是豹豹近酱和狮子回生！！（何）

回生你很会嘛！就，因为是同一个人所以近酱敏感脆弱的地方回生也都清楚

「露出那样一副表情也没用哦，我知道你在享受」

然后继续舔近酱的伤口（呜呜呜

镜像双子

回生还会拉着近卫的手强迫他放到自己某个位置，然后自己也把手放到近卫身上相同的位置，两个人一起……

「我知道碰你这里会很舒服，我也是」

（你也摸摸我嘛 by 撅嘴小回生

或者，摄取近卫的体液会窥到近卫的一些记忆和感受，哪怕近卫再想掩饰…

创伤近酱最想逃避的伤口被回生撕裂什么的（……）

回生提起来的时候近酱整个人的感觉就不太对了，眼底闪过一瞬间的惊惶「你……你是怎么——」（意识到自己说漏嘴后戛然而止

低下头把眼神移开，声音都开始颤抖「没有这回事，是你的幻觉」

回生扳过他的脸「又要瞒着我吗……那你看着我说」

近卫扭过头去不肯，回生就用力按着近卫的肩膀就要咬他脖子

「你不告诉我的话我就要自己动手了」

之后就是啜泣接吻舔眼泪安慰一条龙

（创伤近酱好文明（大声

不仅可以读到记忆也可以读到感情

比如舔着舔着近卫血液的回生会咬着他的耳朵说

「怎么还一副皱着眉不开心的样子，你心里不是觉得很舒服吗……」

-

（近卫×回生）

体液摄取它也可以反过来（反正怎么都能摄取

一开始还只是摄取血液，后来变成唾液，最后边变成——

摄取血液跟摄取—— 一样甚至还要更色气……彼此咬破对方的脖颈仿佛吸血鬼小兄弟

为了一滴也不浪费，近卫还会来回舔舐

回生光被这样舔就能——了，还弄脏了近酱的近卫套（。）

近卫「…… 啧，真是麻烦的家伙」（一边说一边咬住回生喉结）

回生受不了还会一口咬在近卫肩膀上留下牙印（毕竟是狂野小少年w）最后就会变成两个人互相咬咬互相抚慰

被阿姨撞到现行的近卫回头冷冰冰地看了阿姨一眼，浑身冷气+杀气把阿姨冻得赶紧跑掉什么的也很萌的（

回生（抓住近酱的衣领，勾住他的脖子把他拉近自己）：怎么了吗……？（天然的眼神

近卫（转过头来低下头看向回生）：……没什么。我们继续

近卫血月会变得虚弱，回生会割破皮肤强迫近卫舔自己的血液

第一次是偶然的，大概两人打架，近卫不小心舔到沾在自己脸上的回生的血液之后就发现了

之后近卫几次濒临消失后就开始被回生强迫喂血（大概还有眼泪和唾液）

这样来过几次后近卫也自暴自弃了

（脑内了一下单膝跪地捧起回生的手，有点虔诚地亲吻他手腕上刚为自己割破的伤口并轻轻咬啮和舔舐血液的近卫……啊——

单膝下跪的骑—士—感—（太尊了——

近酱捧起回生的脸一点一点舔掉他眼角的泪水也好…！！

-

【二人旅的场合】

（互攻）

灾厄小回生+100年前就超能打的小近卫，两个大写战力小兄弟

偶尔闯荡下海拉鲁大陆打打怪救救人拌拌嘴做点小坏事，偶尔在家日常温馨互相取暖

白天晚上不分场合时间地点搞起互攻什么的也很香

打着打着架擦枪走火最后互相解决什么的它超香的

其实单人床有点窄，回生可以拜托樱达打一张更大的（樱达会懂的！）导致近卫每次看到樱达都有点脸红……

也不局限于家里……屋外还有花田，草地，苹果树，小水塘……钱不能白花要好好利用

（回生×近卫）

回生后来可以带近卫重游哈特诺城堡

白天修复心理创伤，晚上就在哈特诺城堡内部那个小房子里……或者小房子外的篝火旁……

创伤近卫还比较虚弱，所以会被压（甚至还会背过身去低声啜泣，不想让回生看到自己丢脸的一面，然后被回生强行扳过来吻住（啊——

如果近卫是最后在哈特诺城外挂掉（？）的近卫，身上应该有好多可怕的伤口……回生因为泡了一百年，伤口可能已经痊愈或者变淡，但近卫身体上的应该很触目惊心

晚上——的时候回生还会帮他舔一舔，问他这里还痛不痛，啊看着就好痛哦……

随后回生又有点开心地笑起来，拉着近卫的手摸向自己相同的位置说：没关系，这道伤痕我也有

近卫克制不住终于哭出来时，回生还会一边亲吻他心脏附近的伤口一边安慰道：不痛了，不痛了……

（近卫×回生）

军服近酱（近卫套毕竟高级皇家军服）手里拎着黑漆漆的近卫剑站在回生背后，表情阴沉地护着看起来一脸懵懂人畜无害的热砂套高露出度小回生

近卫「你这件衣服……」（声音阴沉）

回生「嗯？这件衣服怎么了吗？」（故意凑到近酱面前背手微笑

or，淑女套小贪心鬼回生想要——近酱

结果反被近酱——

近卫（平时的扑克脸难得变的一脸生气，用剑鞘狠狠把淑女套小回生压住）：你……你就没有一点点羞耻心吗！

淑女套回生（抬起腿勾住近酱的腰，用被薄纱小裤子包裹的小腿来回摩擦对方腰侧）：可是……近酱自己明明也很想要啊……

（羞耻心是没有羞耻心的，这辈子都不可能有羞耻心的


	18. 【空前世空】年轻警官与男子高生 01

空空  
表面上模范生，背地里做了很多小坏事的男子高生  
小坏事已经超出高中生的范围  
比如混入当地黑帮，参与一些抓各交易或者黑色地带  
而且空空混的蛮好，这个年纪已是组织里被信任的干部，拥有自己的人脉与关系  
自称其为“就像普通学生在便利店打工一样的副业而已”

一次不小心或是故意，被前世警官抓获  
（想象一下前世老师穿警服，好合适……）

空空假扮无父无母的无助迷失少年  
可怜兮兮地接近前世警官  
为入戏，最后还住到了警官家里

前世警官，20岁刚出头的小警察  
那种本来收入就有点拮据的单身阿sir！  
每月月底兜里剩下的钱只够给两个人买泡面  
这样的前世警官，家里却唐突多了一个小孩

但还是很努力地社畜着在养空空  
左邻右舍都在八卦：这么年轻的好青年怎么会有这么大的孩子  
是弟弟吗？是亲戚吗？  
可是两个人都长得好可爱呢，警官先生和新来的小孩都是哦！

空空穿着前世警官以前穿过有点大的连帽衫，出来丢垃圾  
很乖小孩地跟左邻右舍打招呼：叔叔阿姨你们好，请多多关照

空空平时软绵绵，但战力超强，打架很刚  
而且会打过瘾到上头，回家时浑身沾的都是别人的血  
很鬼畜的感觉，吓了前世警官一大跳  
回到家就变成乖巧小猫咪  
被前世警官狠狠训一顿，空空却绞着手可怜兮兮地看着前世警官：  
“林克，我肚子饿……”

拿他没办法的前世警官只好系上围裙，笨拙地去弄泡面  
空空溜进卫生间洗澡  
湿漉漉地洗完澡，光着脚跑出来，啪嗒啪嗒在地板上留下一堆湿淋淋的小脚印  
光着身体只穿一条内裤，坐在沙发上吃薯片  
等前世警官煮好泡面，仰起脸很无辜地让前世警官给他擦头发  
一边擦一边还要搂住前世警官的腰，往前世警官身上蹭  
很可爱的猫猫空

前世警官是那种  
兜里的钱只够买一块馅饼，也会掰一块大的先分给空空猫猫，自己吃小的那边  
正直又诚实的好青年

季节是夏天  
空空穿短袖白衬衫校服，前世警官穿短袖淡蓝色警服  
正好前世警官下班，骑着自行车回家  
路上遇到空空，让空空坐在自己后座  
自行车上，空空抱着前世警官的腰坐着若有所思了一会儿，走过一个路口时拍了拍前世警官说，前面停一下，我去买点东西  
在小超市停下来，空空买了那种需要掰开来分着吃的牛奶棒冰

天气好热  
两个人躺在前世警官家里的地板上听窗外蝉鸣  
一人一边，把牛奶棒冰掰开来吃  
空空很快就吃完，但前世警官的还剩许多  
空空撒娇：是不是你给自己留的那块比较大哦！  
前世警官笑起来：怎么可能啦！  
空空就翻身骑上去欺负他，双手一边挠前世的痒一边抢他棒冰  
前世警官一边笑一边挣扎着不肯给

这样打闹了一会儿，棒冰有点融化了  
空空突然安静下来，双手抓住前世警官的手腕不放  
前世挣了一下，没有挣脱  
正在有点奇怪的时候  
就看到骑在他身上的空空握着他的手腕，把前世手中握着的剩下的棒冰慢慢地塞进了自己嘴里  
一点一点地舔了起来

当着前世警官的面  
来来回回在空空口腔中进进出出的白色牛奶棒冰  
融化了的奶油还会沾在嘴边

二人独处，危险的棒冰w

下午傍晚时分，太阳斜斜照进来  
化了一半的棒冰流到前世警官手腕上  
空空捉住他的手，顺着他漂亮的手指一路往下舔……  
一直舔到手腕，舌尖徘徊在腕骨附近打转

前世警官刚想说什么，空空却突然停了下来，缓缓动了动腰  
「警官，你这里」  
「被随便舔一下就有反应了诶」

前世警官顿时脸上烧起来  
想要挣扎着爬起身，但刚翻个身又被空空按住被迫趴在地上

月光族前世警官，家里没装空调  
房间里一片寂静  
夕阳将两个人的影子拉长后溶解在一起  
空气中充斥着老式电风扇的沙沙声

棒冰早就化了  
沾在两个人的手指上，粘得仿佛离不开

一滴汗从前世警官的鬓角流入领口  
空空像是灵光一闪得到了什么启示一样，突然就着按住前世警官的姿势俯下身  
顺着那滴汗水轻轻舔吻他的脖颈

明明是比自己小好几岁的男子高生  
却意外地压制了年长他几岁的自己  
淡蓝色警服也在不知不觉中被脱掉了  
小少年的手伸进裤子里来  
隔着内裤开始抚摸

因为是有点正直的保守青年，又是很直和处男（  
前世警官穿着的都是超市款，纯白色的棉质内裤和背心  
正直好青年前世警官心想这样不行，这样太超过了  
刚想要用力挣脱开  
就听到空空低下来，贴在他耳边低声地笑

「……很土的款式呢，警官大人」

TBC


	19. 【空前世空】年轻警官与男子高生 02

https://i.ibb.co/4mDgmZk/02.png


	20. 【空前世空】年轻警官与男子高生 03

（接上）

后来阴差阳错，前世警官因为虽然年轻但几次行动中表现都很优秀

被警局里安排了一次保护要人的行动

要人是市长的儿子

虽然只是学校对外的公共活动，但因为市长儿子之前曾经被黑道绑架过

所以这次警方格外重视

当初这个案子因为过度敏感性，是媒体禁忌

局里的人也很少谈起

这次跟前世警官一起执行任务的其中一位前辈，是当初参与抓捕绑匪行动的警官之一，算是亲力亲为

提起那次绑架案，前辈就叹气

一边开车，一边跟前世警官讲那次很神的绑架案的前因后果

绑架过去72小时，在大家都以为这个孩子获救希望渺茫时

当时还是中学生的市长儿子，竟然靠自己的力量跟绑匪周旋

最后成功脱险

大家都觉得不可思议

前辈一边敲着方向盘，一边形容道：

当时那个小孩子啊，身上受了不少伤，脸上也挂了彩

一瘸一拐地沿着夜半无人的废弃公路走了十几公里

最后还镇定地找到了公用电话报警求援

更不可思议的是

市长儿子竟然是被绑匪亲手放走的

在市长儿子的指引下，警局迅速出动

前往市长儿子说的绑匪老巢

虽然时间已经过去了大半天，出警的人都觉得绑匪肯定早已逃之夭夭

却没想到到了地点，绑匪们却还老老实实地待在那里

一个个纷纷趴在地板上双手抱头

束手就擒不说，还不住颤抖求饶

带回警局审问，发现绑匪并没有受什么伤，甚至身上蹭破皮的地方都没有几处

但心理上像是承受了巨大打击一样

话也说不完整

只是一直反复地喃喃重复着

「那个男孩是魔鬼，那个男孩是魔鬼……」

前世警官听的发愣

就在他发愣的时候，车子在一所大门华丽的封闭性私立高中门前停了下来

校长亲自出来迎接

说市长的儿子是这一届毕业生中的成绩top，优秀毕业生代表

会代表全市同届毕业生发表致辞

被媒体高度关注

市长儿子本来在同级生中人气就很高，又因为上次绑架事件

虽然抓获绑匪后这次事件成为媒体不可谈论的禁忌

但在过程中也动用了不少媒体宣传力量寻找他

所以很多人都知道

而且他最后竟然还那样奇迹般地归来 

原本听说性格很随和甚至会经常被人欺负的市长儿子

在同龄人中一跃成了拥有传说一般经历的存在

前辈看到还愣着的前世警官，伸手拍了下他的后背

「不要被吓到了哦」

「等下你看到他，会觉得完全没法相信在经历这些之后，那孩子竟然还能露出这样的笑脸」

「但偶尔有时候，总觉得……」

「……他的眼睛深处并没有笑意」

TBC

（怎么回事一个脑洞越写越长


	21. 【无CP】社畜林林们和青沼课长

突然觉得，如果林林们都在青沼课长手下工作的场景

也好可爱……

塞氏会社的上司，是一位戴着眼镜的

胖胖的，快乐的，宅宅的

偶尔喜欢躲在角落里跳出来吓唬林林们的

好好老先生w

下属林林们都好喜欢上司老先生，也很喜欢跟他开玩笑

平时会凑在一起叽叽喳喳地要求上司请大家吃街角的鲷鱼烧

老上司会记得每一位林林的生日

还会很可爱地从口袋里变牛奶、卢比和庭阁鸟小立绘出来

分给每个林林w

阿时是老上司最靠得住的得力助手w

大家经常会在公司里嘻嘻哈哈地抱成一团，把老上司围在中间各种蹂躏w

等林林们都散开，老上司一摸西装口袋

「等等……我的钱包——！」

「拉维奥，你小子给我站住——！！」

胖胖的老上司，在公司走廊上疯狂追赶抱着自己的兔头套疯狂逃窜的少年

诸如此类w


	22. 【无CP】林林马戏团

还是跟卡卡和百百的聊天记录！

往奇怪方向去了的马戏团大家族w

-

其实 林林马戏团

也好好味

黑执事里那种感觉

小木偶一样

黑白条纹西装魔术师息吹

画着泪妆的小假面

息吹就，超全能w

空空走钢丝！！

空空走钢丝w

黄昏胸w口w碎w大w石w

哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

汪汪哭了起来

为什么总是我

在胸口碎大石

可是汪汪好合适嘛

让息吹砸ww

他会 耍 锤www

汪汪：不要啦是引以为傲的cup size呢

阿时表演连w续w前w滚w翻w

嘿！哈！呀！

原w声w配w音w

现w场w还w原w

汪汪适合那种

罗马斗兽场角斗士一样的

……相扑战士w

也可以是驯兽师阿时也可以反正他俩都是狼狼

汪汪父子表演

狼w狼w钻w火w圈w

威武的金狼狼阿时

屈辱地在钻 火 圈

穿耐火套举着火圈的息吹：唉，谁不是为恰口饭

阿时：好气好气

然而还要维持威严

面子工程

表面还是云淡风轻

内心气到昏厥：

那你钻啊！！（对息吹）

息吹（笑脸）：好咯前辈！看这里！加油再给大家钻一个！

-

息吹驯兽师w

好w讨w厌w

钻完还要给观众脱帽致敬

“请大家为时狼狼和汪狼狼献上热烈的掌声！”

“（掏出帽子伸到观众面前）卢比多多！卢比多多！”

一群林站在一起鞠躬

时：……为什么是我们干活他收钱

时：这个分工我要找工会商量下

息吹拿手魔术：大变活人

瞬w间w传w送w

阿时：……太轻松了这小子

那个人好划水啦！！！

便宜都给他占了！！

-

汪汪，很委屈地烧到了一小撮尾巴

很可怜地不停地在舔自己的尾巴

汪汪：爸我尾巴痛，我不要工作了

时：好孩子，爸明天到大乱斗里收拾他

时：看爸爸把他按在怀里打

时：让w他w跪w着w爬w

村 口 老 林 教 作 人w

-

与此同时

空空：鼻涕泡

空空：瞌睡瞌睡

然而睡着了身体还在半空完美地平衡w

吹瞌睡鼻涕泡走钢丝的空空！

底下林林们都看呆

「哇好厉害……」

「这样都可以哦」

拉维奥「睡……睡着也能赚钱！」

众林林（齐声）「不愧是先祖大人！」

息吹（搓手）：瞧啊！这就是空前辈的拿手绝活！有钱捧点钱场！没钱捧点人场！（再次掏出礼帽对对观众

笑死了

息吹这个经纪人感

而且还

黑科技w走虚拟货币渠道w

“ZFB！二维码！零钱包！”

空空想多赚点工资还得去买大钱包w

掏出瘪瘪的小钱袋，很委屈地伸到息吹面前要卢比

钱w袋w不w够w大w

-

被大量顶级兽肉收买的汪汪

吃得肚皮饱饱

狼腿腿也有点变成胖胖的

忘记了尾巴被烧焦的过去

很乐意地在驮着为了收更多门票钱而改穿淑女套手持铃鼓炒热气氛的息吹

两人一起开心钻起了火圈（。

阿时碎裂视角：……臭小子们……


	23. 【近回】小脑洞

一个聊天记录小脑洞

是 • 近 • 回

感谢妙妙屋总店回很行分店店长百百和卡卡！w

-

去城堡救公主之前

回这时跟近关系也很不错

涩涩的事也做了不少w

体液摄取什么（

两个人一起旅行

有一次大概不小心走到王城正面，遭遇三种类型守护者大量围攻

在守护者面前，近还是本能有点PTSD

一直陷入回忆惊恐，半跪在地

怎么叫都没有反应

多次呼唤未果后

面对大量守护者，回一咬牙抬起大师剑

把半跪在地的近挡在了自己身后（

-

等近从惊恐中醒过来

13号回忆置换

只是当初的近变成了现在的回

看到浑身是血的回躺在自己怀里

自己紧紧抓住了对方染血英杰服的肩膀

本来一直陪伴自己的蹦蹦跳跳的小男孩突然受了极重的伤，血流了近一手

躺在近怀里一动不动，呼吸微弱，也不会说话

不会像以前那样撒娇

甚至也不会烦人

近要爆了（

第二片守护者超大型坟场确定

-

然而和一百年前不同

回这次并没有死

也没有受重伤到需要回复苏神庙沉睡

在近开始满场爆A守护者的时候

被近靠在树边的回慢慢醒过来

撑着自己那把已经陷入沉睡的大师剑，踉踉跄跄地站起身

从身后抽出弓，搭上古代箭

一瘸一拐地走向战场

靠上近的后背

“嘿……我还活着呢”

“哭什么，笨蛋”

近听到声音吓了一跳

但感受到后背传来熟悉的温度

赶紧用干净得一尘不染的白手套擦了擦自己被回的血污和其他透明液体弄脏的脸

“……不明白你在说什么”

-

其实回死掉了一次

但因为米法

又再度复活

近因为在对抗守护者，所以没看到米法

半空中逐渐消失的米法，看着不远处近的背影，露出怀念又有点伤感的眼神

米法伸手摸了摸还躺在地上昏迷不醒的回的头发

“去吧，林克”

“到他身边去”

“这一次……请保护你自己”

-

一个有点烦人的后日谈w

之后满血复活的回

在晚餐时嘴里塞满了食物，嘴边还挂着米粒

（近做的晚饭）

含糊不清地对近：里忘了马，瓦有米法在啊，喜不了的（

绝世ky w

-

另外一个更烦人的后日谈w

那之后两人关系更进一步

经常不分场合不分地点高喊着“近近踩我……！”的回

近：……请你离我远一点

近：我完全没有搞你的欲望

回：什……什么！！！

回：你、你不想搞又活泼又可爱的我吗~！

回：我这么可爱！你竟然不想搞我！

回：我都搞过那么多次你了诶！！你搞我一次会怎样哦！小气！

回：你倒是说说我做错了哪里让你不想搞我！！！

近：……你长的就是一张让人不想搞的脸

近：生理上没法接受这张脸

回：对着这么可爱的我的脸！！竟然可以说出这种话！

回：我到底哪里做的不好！！

回：……近近！（扑

近：你……！！！（被扑倒

（是聊天时用的表情（×


	24. 【空时】小脑洞 01

自己动手丰衣足食……

不会起名（泣

脑洞起什么名

-

小精英阿时

西装革履的公司小老板

阳光健气小警察空空，明晃晃地用怪异的方式追求小老板

阿时公司的同事都知道

楼下这个总是笑嘻嘻的小警察，动不动就给自家小老板开罚单

一大早，短袖警服小警察一边愉快地搭着阿时车窗：

「时先生早上好～ 啊，这是街角那家你喜欢的咖啡店的咖啡——要喝吗？」

时（咬牙切齿）：「……谢谢，不必了」

空空（啜饮）：「真的不要吗？我还替你尝过了呢，双倍牛奶，而且你的口味好甜w」

时：「……警官先生今天又有何贵干」

空空：「哎呀，没有事情不能来看看你哦？毕竟你好好看嘛w」

周围还有那种阿时的女员工在捂脸：

「kya—！老板的绯闻男友！」

空空喝完咖啡，还要伸手帮推开车门下车来还在叹气的阿时整整领带：

「哎哎，你今天这套衣服真好看w」

时：「……」

空空（微笑）：「啊顺便，这是今天份的罚单哦」

时（咬牙切齿地接过）：「我又什么时候违章停车了吗」

空空（挠了挠头）：「嘛……只要我想见你，你随时都可能违章停车哦w」

-

晚上发生了意外

加班到很晚的阿时，被竞争公司的人找人打了（

虽然也反抗过，但还是挂了彩

嘴角破了，还流了血，靠在自己车上弯着背，不停地喘

本来想去报警，结果想到空空的脸就觉得……还是算了

还会被空空看笑话

自己衣服破了，还沾了泥土所以看起来有点落魄

想到小警察空空白天说他衣服好看，就不太想自己这副狼狈的样子被空空看到

于是从公司开车回家，特地绕道走

结果没想到，阴差阳错在城区路口，碰到在路边停自行车的下班小警察w

空空：「哎呀好巧，是时先生呢w」

时转头不理他

空空（故作捂胸口）：「怎么回事，这么冷淡，明明白天还那样热情……」

时（吵架mode on，不服气地转过脸来）：「谁跟你热……嘶」

空空（察觉到时脸上有些异样）：「……你怎么了？」

时（自暴自弃地拉开西装前襟掏出钱包）：「开罚单也好怎样都好，今天可以看在我已经这么倒霉的份上放过我吗，警官大人」

月光下的阿时十分狼狈

领带歪了，袖口蹭破，嘴角也肿起来

刻意转过头不想被空空看到难看的脸，眼角却看起来很委屈的样子

空空：「……」

空空：「总之你先把车开过来，这边停一下」

把阿时引到路边停了车，又拉着他刷卡进了路边的高层公寓楼

时：「你带我去哪…！」（挣扎

空空：「虽然不重，但伤成这样怎么也要处理一下吧？而且你看起来也根本不会去医院的样子」

带阿时到公寓门前站定，掏出钥匙开门

时：「……？」

空空（拉住他胳膊）：「进来」

看起来很不错的公寓

阿时还有些惊讶，小警察们工资都这样高的吗

可是看到那家伙还笨呼呼地骑着自行车，大大咧咧地停在这公寓楼的楼下

怎么也不像收入很厉害的样子

正在奇怪，那边空空已经搬出了医药箱

先拉着他到卫生间帮他洗干净伤口，又温柔地帮阿时擦药

还很热情服务地掏出自己的干净衬衫，说如果不想被人看到的话，还是洗个澡换件衣服比较好

阿时被上药的时候愈发感到委屈，觉得自己不光彩的时候都被这个人看到了

为什么偏偏是这个最不想被他看到的家伙

而且明明平时自己还是蛮能打的w（战力被置疑w

只是最近连夜加班很疲倦，有些精神萎靡，对方人又多……

心思百转，于是沉默不说话

空空虽然平时看起来小没良心样子，其实心思细腻

照顾着阿时的自尊心，也不主动跟他说话

就也不询问发生了什么，只是一边用棉签帮他擦伤口，一边看着阿时的眼睛，温柔地轻声问：

「……还痛吗？」

因为看着眼睛，没有看伤口

阿时又被难得温柔的空空弄的一愣，转过头来

结果空空手一抖，不小心擦到了阿时嘴边很痛的地方

阿时疼得瞬间倒抽凉气，生理性眼泪立刻哗地流下来

空空顿时觉得自己犯了大错，竟然把平时那么骄傲的小老板弄哭了

杵在那里慌得不行，手指夹着棉签不知该放哪里，手足无措：

「对不起，对不起……！哪里痛？这里吗？

啊、我不是，真对不起……」

阿时也很奇怪自己竟然哭了，惊讶地用手碰了碰自己的脸才确认

赶紧用手背擦干净，低下头：

「……没关系，不是你的错」

因为低着头，金发刘海沾了泥土，有些脏兮兮地垂着，看不出表情

嘴角的伤口看起来就很痛，还流着血

白日里那个骄傲得像只漂亮小鸟一样的小老板，好像突然被人削去了翎羽一般垂头丧气

空空原地手足无措了一会儿，突然下定决心一般握了握拳头

丢下棉签，双手扳过阿时的肩膀，强迫让他抬起头来

阿时：「……？」

还在诧异

猝不及防就被空空凑上来吻了

对方像要安抚他一样，很温柔地一小口一小口舔他伤处

没有情欲的温柔的吻，像是帮他舔舔伤口就会好一样那种天然的逻辑

阿时非常惊讶，但也忘记了反抗

任由空空把自己舔了又舔w

空空吻够之后退开，手掌还握着阿时肩膀

很认真地看着他的眼睛问：

「……这样，还痛吗？」

时：……（愣）

手指还下意识地握着空空胸前的衣襟，很紧地抓住

空空眼神很紧张

突然意识到自己占了人家便宜，好像很不合适

于是又有点不好意思地想要放开他的肩膀

就听到阿时突然有点脸红地小声说：

「还、还有点……」

「痛的……」

空空：「诶……？？？」

（没反应过来

时（咽了咽口水，声音嘶哑地抬起脸来）：

「你……呃……

可不可以、再……」

结果话还没说完，就又被反应过来的空空吻住了

被扑倒在床上好好亲吻了一番

空空（抱住阿时）：「……原来时先生这么喜欢我哦w」

时：「……只是因为痛……（扭头不想回答」

空空（蹭了又蹭阿时的脸）：

「我好开心啦！啊这么说对落难的时先生可能有点不礼貌，但我真的好开心w」

阿时红着脸不说话，心想反正吻也吻了

随便他好了（自暴自弃心理）

于是又被空空抱着来来回回吻了好久

手也伸进衬衫里和裤子里

两个人都被彼此吻到起反应

最后是阿时先气喘吁吁地推开空空，硬撑出一段距离：

「还、还没洗澡……」

（话音没落就落荒而逃，跑去洗澡）

空空坐在床沿

过了半晌才伸手抹了抹唇边，品尝似地咂了下嘴：

「……好甜ｗ」

-

BGM：「セプテンバーさん」

哎就是想到那句歌词w：

「もう少しだけここにいさせて」そんな顔で僕見るの

「让我在这里多待一会儿可以吗」你用那副表情望着我


	25. 【空时】小脑洞 02

一点点补完啦

是霓虹背景

-

翌日一早，阿时腰很痛地来上班

结果看到昨天伏击了阿时的小混混和竞争对手本人突然全体出现在公司

见电梯门打开，阿时出现在电梯口，一群人齐刷刷地对阿时土下座道歉

阿时：猫猫惊恐，不知所措

抓过一边的下属问是怎么回事

下属：「听说是霞之关（霓虹行政中心所在地）直接处理的，没想到竟然惊动樱田门（警视厅代称）…

啊，还有一位看起来斯斯文文的先生等在您办公室哦，说是专门来给您做笔录」

阿时（懵）：

「笔录这种事不都是要我们去警局录的吗，怎么反过来上门服务……」

下属不明所以：「撒，一大早就过来了的样子。等您好久了诶，是不是赶快过去比较好」

阿时，惊魂未定地抓着公文包走去办公室

因为腰痛所以还不能跑只能用走的，一路上心里把空空从头发到脚趾骂了个遍

打开办公室门，就看到一位西装整齐看起来很和蔼的年轻人等在那里

一看就不是警视厅（警察）的人，倒像是警察厅（警察监管）的文官集团

年轻人礼貌地掏出一堆表格，一张一张分开，整整齐齐摆在阿时办公桌上

「时先生，打扰了。我是警察厅参事官秘书，针对昨晚的事，麻烦请您做一下笔录」

阿时诚惶诚恐赶紧应了

昨晚被搞太激烈，后半夜哭着求饶对方才允许他睡下

现在脑子还有点不转，让干什么就干什么状态

浑浑噩噩填完表格

根本没想为什么警察厅会插手一件小案

来人还是参事官秘书，杀鸡这把牛刀也有点壮观

秘书众神，像看什么好笑的事一样上下打量阿时，饶有兴味得很

阿时感受到犀利目光，自己被全程参观

僵硬着身体填完表格

众神利索地收好文件收进包里，点点头打算离开

阿时这才想起来，于是小心翼翼地问：

「那个……为什么警察厅的人，会对我这件事……」

众神闻言推推眼镜，毫不掩饰地微笑：

「哎呀时先生，您见外了

早上参事官还在家里时，不就坐在您床头一边打哈欠一边打电话吗

我们警察厅办事效率有目共睹，是警视厅这群粗人不能比的。参事官早上7点安排下来，上午之内流程就能全走完，您不用担心哦」

阿时（懵圈）：

「什么……谁……参事官……？」

众神继续一边笑一边打开门，回头还是饶有兴味打量的眼神：

「说起来我还要感谢您

没想到那家伙为了接近……咳嗯，竟然跟交通指导课打通门路

对方还能沆瀣一气临时给他安排了个交警身份，在这片辖区一混就是好几个月，警察厅事务放了这么久连碰都没碰

不过还是因为您这件事，才被我找到这个翘 班 混 蛋

虽然那家伙外人看来的确是樱田门之光，但落跑参事官这种事传出去可是百年一遇的丑闻，我这个秘书会丢饭碗的

我可不想把职业前途砸在空这家伙手上呢w」

说罢对阿时鞠一躬，礼礼貌貌地离开了

阿时：「……」

-

过了一天，阿时开车到霞之关

穿了空空说喜欢的另一套西装，提前打电话约空空在霞关街边见面（里面不许外人停车）

再次见到阿时，空空还有点慌乱

以为阿时会觉得自己骗了他，不知该怎么应对

结果远远就看到小老板放下车窗，一只胳膊肘支在车门上，神情嘲讽地挑眉看他：

「……落跑参事官哈

还以为是警察厅哪位大人公务不做，跑来我们公司马路边做小交警。真是好悠闲」

参事官空空

霞关最旬青年，樱田门之光

一副被人揭了底的尴尬脸，赶紧小步跑到阿时身边，生怕周围有谁听到：

「嘘——！众神那家伙，早就告诉他不要乱说！」

阿时（四下看看）：「今天不给我开罚单？」

空空（抓了抓脑袋笑）：「唔……你没关系啊，这片区域霞关家属可以停车嘛w」

阿时想揶揄对方结果段位不够，反被天然空空揶揄

有点气鼓鼓

空空突然想起来什么，走到车窗边低下头

伸手用拇指摸了摸阿时的嘴角

「这里还痛吗」

阿时继续气鼓鼓，不理空空

空空也自知骗了人家理亏，怕说错话踩雷

也怕自己一不小心对方就会说出不要再见面了之类的分手flag

两人有点尴尬地沉默一会儿

空空心想也是，自己先骗人家假装小交警，后来追求人家还在人家受伤之际趁人之危，把人搞到差点下不来床上不来班，很是不对

刚张开嘴想要道歉

突然听到阿时又开口

低着头，小小声

金发发丝一颤一颤地覆在发红耳尖上

声音越来越低，像只很想很想被人摸摸漂亮羽毛但又有点不好意思说的小小鸟：

「……还、还有点痛的」

空空心领神会，俯下身凑近阿时的脸

吻上去之前，脸上露出了胜者的微笑：

「……好哦」

-

没有啦！

好男友空空就好甜呜


	26. 【时空回近】测量人与人距离的方法 01

-

架空HP背景，正反阵营为女神和盖侬

和 @卡律布狄斯 的脑洞

两个伪装身份的别扭爸爸带小孩的故事

只有大纲（。

不嫌弃的话

-

大战之后，海拉鲁满目疮痍

也满目重建与新生

女神代表的正方阵营战胜Demise代表的敌方阵营，不过损失也相当可观

海拉鲁大地上传颂着名为「空」的男巫师，也是狮院精神偶像，在女神指引下，带领人们与Demise及其手下盖侬作战的故事

然而年轻的空先生自己却在战局后半一次重大战役中为保护他人而殒命

传说故事以叹息声结尾

还不时夹杂着对他那位强大配偶的惋惜

「可惜……」

「如果不是因为空先生，时大人后来也不会……」

-

大战后

距离王城不远，麻瓜和巫师混住的小镇上来了一对新面孔

是一对父子

小朋友活泼可爱，被小朋友喊爸爸的人看起来则非常年轻，年轻到几乎让人无法相信他是个有小孩的父亲

总是摸着后脑勺抱歉地笑，笨手笨脚一副很靠不住的样子

镇政府工作人员刚开始还偷偷查看过档案

确认这小朋友的确是在大战中失去亲人的孤儿，而不是被这位年轻人用黑魔法拐骗到手

才稍稍放下心

-

新来的父亲和小朋友在镇中心办理了落户手续

在房产经纪人拉维奥的带领下四处转了转

最后挑中了罗马尼街街角那栋空闲已久的老房子

罗马尼社区

是小镇中一处比较安静安全的社区，邻居们也很友好

可是

在房产经纪人拉维奥再三示意「求您不可以！」的眼神注视下

那位看起来神经很大条的父亲还是一边呵呵笑着，一边用手指点中了所有房子中最麻烦的一栋

并非这栋房子有什么问题

虽然是上年纪的老房子，但拉维奥毕竟也是有良心的商人

房子有好好重整装修，也拿到了住人许可证

但拉维奥却觉得，宁可这栋房子在自己手上闲置一辈子

也万般不情愿把它租出去

年轻父子俩当天办理过户手续

在拉维奥再三哀求「您真的不再看看？」

但哀求的电波却没有半微米被这位年轻父亲头顶的呆毛天线接收到的状态下

这栋烫手山芋房的钥匙，终于咔啦一声落入了对方手中

-

长久空闲的房子终于来了新住户

饶是安静安全高品质的罗马尼社区，邻居们也纷纷出来探头探脑地看

这对父子中的父亲似乎顶着一张平凡的脸，在街上见到也完全不会有印象的那种

后来据住在罗马尼街另一头、以前在王都做魔杖的老爷爷

一边抽着烟袋一边说

「这种脸一看就是施过易容术的」

「不过……可能也是在战争中有什么苦衷吧」

然而他手上牵着的小朋友却十分冰雪可爱

脸颊鼓鼓，胖胖的小胳膊小腿

完全不像大战中的孤儿

一看就是吃得很好的样子

小男孩扯着他手里拎大包小包东西的爸爸

用手指转着钥匙环，一边蹦蹦跳跳往房子里走

一边用全罗马尼街都能听到的嗓门大咧咧地喊

「Sora——好慢！」

「别磨蹭呀快点跟上！！」

-

父子俩很快便在这个社区安定下来

第二天

顶着普通脸的年轻父亲便捧着一大堆自称是「自己做的」牛奶小布丁

挨家挨户串门跟邻居打招呼

有大量可爱牛奶小布丁的加乘，大家很快就接纳了他们

并热情地提供了一些八卦

隔两栋房子的一位胖太太捧着脸对Sora先生的牛奶小布丁赞不绝口

然而一想到这对父子所居位置

又不由得有点担心地看了看这位父亲

「Sora先生……您入住的房子……」

「……我们的房子怎么了吗？」

年轻父亲头顶的呆毛晃了晃，像一枝枯萎后又重生的花

「不不，并不是。是您房子旁边的邻居……」

胖太太话音还没落，立刻被在家里看报纸的自家先生打断

「不要多话！」

胖胖的太太只好用眼神拼命暗示年轻的父亲，然而只获得了和拉维奥先生同样的效果

「……」

-

等年轻父亲送完手上大部分牛奶小布丁，时间已是傍晚

四下无人

他于是大着胆子用手指在虚空中点了点

空气中滑出一行稚嫩笔触写下的金色文字

是他家小男孩为防止他又呆头呆脑送错地方而写的「牛奶小布丁清单」

这份清单上大部分名字都已经消失，现在只剩最后一行地址

那地址所在，便是年轻父子的新邻居

在他们房子边上的、那栋明明现在是傍晚却没有开灯的房子

清单上写对方地址住着两个人

应该也是父亲和小孩

所以年轻父亲手上剩下的牛奶小布丁也刚好是两份

年轻父亲呼了口气

用手抓抓头发蓬松的后脑勺，向那栋房子走去

-

走近才发现

原来自己邻居住的也是栋古色古香的精致老房子

门口有维多利亚式的典雅门廊，门柱上还绕着漂亮的绿色藤蔓

门前草地小径上引路的金色雕花草地灯都一尘不染

一看就是被精心打点过

看得出是非常讲究的一家

年轻父亲有点紧张地咽了咽口水，走到厚重的雕花铜门前站定

伸出手

拉响了一只奇怪牛奶罐形状的黄铜门铃

吱呀一声，雕花铜的大门开了

一声有些稚嫩、但用词十分礼貌严谨的童音

从门后传来

「……您是？」

-

没想到

出来应门的竟是个小小的男孩子

年龄和年轻父亲自己家的那个相仿，甚至面容也非常相似

看起来简直像是在大战中走散了的小兄弟

然而面前这个小男孩，无论从很小大人的表情，还是精致的像个小少爷一样的衣着

都跟年轻父亲家的小男孩大相径庭

随男孩清脆声音亮起的，还有房间门廊内无声自动，仿佛被魔法点亮般的金色水晶吊灯

「请问您有何贵干？」

-

紧张的年轻父亲面对比自己小上二十岁的小朋友的诘问

半天才支支吾吾地想起来

说自己是新搬来的邻居，来跟各位住民打招呼，顺便也送一点自己手作的小甜点作为见面礼

小男孩一听是甜食

顿时眼睛里亮起了与小少爷表情严重不符的光芒

然而

在看清楚是牛奶小布丁之后

那蓝眼睛里的光芒突然又剧烈地黯淡了下去

只见一直十分礼貌，客客气气应答这位年轻父亲的小男孩被雪白衬衫包裹、系着墨绿色领花的脖子梗了梗

漂亮的脸上露出一副厌恶神情

男孩苦巴巴地嘟起嘴，小声抱怨道：

「……我讨厌牛奶」

「……他每天都要灌我五瓶」

-

听到这话的年轻爸爸，正有点发愁地望着自己怀里抱着的两瓶牛奶小布丁

突然

门口穿着精致的小男孩，被一只指节干净的手拉到了身后

一个面容同样很普通的、在精通魔法的年轻爸爸看来一眼就看出是施过易容术的人

出现在门口

对方穿着同样考究体面的衣服，和小男孩如出一辙的精致领花

右眼戴单片眼镜

镜框边缘垂下的金色细链安静地搭在黑色绣金线的外套肩头

唯一令人觉得和这张脸的违和之处

便是对方那一头漂亮到可以用“灿烂”二字形容的金发

让见多识广的年轻爸爸都看呆了几秒钟

饶是他也知道，金发是魔法世界“纯血巫师”的证明

颜色越灿烂的金发，血统越是纯粹

在以金发为尊的蛇院及其背后的庞大纯血巫师家族中也是上位者

抱着牛奶小布丁的栗发年轻爸爸

不由得内心慌张起来

他后退一步，刚想说句不好意思打扰了

只见金发小男孩不情不愿地被金发男人捉住了小手

对方把他的小手放在自己的掌心里，拍了拍手背，以示惩戒

那金发男人低下头微微笑了笑，伸手拉正小男孩的领花

磁性的声音很是好听：

「牛奶有什么不好？」

「……没人会讨厌牛奶」

TBC


	27. 【时空回近】测量人与人距离的方法 02

-

架空HP背景

和 @卡律布狄斯 的脑洞

-

（大纲）

近近是阿时家小孩

阿时收养的是近

空空收养的是回

隔壁家总是鸡飞狗跳（

近近：……他们两个好吵（撅嘴

空空家好危险w

但就好可爱！！

回：空空，我可不可以去时叔叔家打游戏吃薯片哦

空：……等，你叫我空空，叫他时叔叔……？

毫无监护人威严

爸比和父亲大人的区别

一个笑眯眯，一个气呼呼！

感觉只有空空

才能养出回那样的小孩www

放w养w式w

回回吃的肚皮鼓鼓

阿时：你怎么管理孩子的饮食健康

空空：呜呜呜，小孩子吃饱饱有什么不对哦！

回：sora——

空空：哎！！！就来了

把手往粉色围裙上蹭一蹭就跑过来

旁边的西装革履时（嫌弃脸）：……不成体统（

阿时养近，各种菁英教育

所以近是精英近近w

对阿时的称呼一直是恭恭敬敬的：时先生

从小：上击剑课，上马术课，上钢琴课

VS

玩泥巴，采蝴蝶，手里握着小塑料剑跟一群男孩子打架的

回回

-

回对时的称呼是

隔壁的大叔（

偶尔也会管阿时叫トキ

上完各种菁英课程的近回家

一边拉着时的手

一边有点羡慕隔壁院子里，嘴上沾着薯片渣的回……

两个小孩偷偷交流

回：（薯片是）sora给我买的哦！我家里还有好多好多包！（有点没底气）你、你要和我一起吃吗……？

近（眨着大眼睛有点想的样子）：可是，时先生不许我……

回：哎你那个隔壁的大叔就很严格啦！！回头让空空教训他！

空空：？

阿时：？？？

-

近每天功课好多，有时候也会拒绝跟回一起玩

近是那种戴着眼镜的小孩！

圆框眼镜有小精灵的感觉

眼镜很精致，是阿时买的，还带小小的细细的金属链的眼镜

从小很擅长法术的近

很擅长魔药课和飞行课的回

爸爸们各自是不同学院毕业的

两个人也各自分到了不同院…！

阿时是蛇院（

近也是蛇院小孩（

血统 家族 礼仪 blabla熏陶下长大

周围小朋友也是精致的小家伙，假装说着小大人一样的话w

结果隔壁空空家完全是亲动物派w

小孩从小在院子里开心玩泥巴

魔药课和飞行课在hp里狮院和蛇院一年级是一起上的！

跟近一起的其他小孩就很不齿：切，泥巴人！（字面w

玩泥巴w 真的放养www

近其实有点羡慕，但还是迈着穿精致小靴子的小胖腿走开了

-

回和近在学校第一次接触

应该是打架（

完全合不来

近周围蛇院小孩说了什么 近沉默

回觉得他跟平时在院子里跟自己吃薯片的小孩判若两人

就先动手（抓泥巴丢在近身上w

说他们是泥巴人嘛www

回就报复心 把你也染上泥巴好了！

到底多爱泥巴w

两边就扭打起来

最后被各自爸爸罚禁闭

对回来说闯这种祸可能是家常便饭

但近就很少见，所以被阿时罚的很凶：没饭吃，不给进门，关禁闭，不许用魔法

因为是精英家小孩（

-

两个小朋友可怜兮兮地在占星塔上关禁闭

没有吃的

回只有学校发的一块小小的干巴巴的胡萝卜面包做晚餐

回揪着脸：我……我不喜欢吃胡萝卜……

近看了他一眼，从口袋里掏出一块金箔纸包装的小巧克力

很不情愿地：……喏，这个给你

两个小吃货！

通过食物就轻而易举的和好

回：那你呢……？（小胖手已经抓住了巧克力

近：……我另外一个口袋里还有一块

但其实是说谎的，已经没有了（

近把自己的食物分了好多给吃好多的回

所以后半夜冷得发抖

也不想拉下面子告诉回，自己缩在柱子下面抱成一团

最后被发觉的回用力抱住

回（一边暖烘烘地抱住近一边撅嘴）：

……你好笨哦

看起来聪明，其实和你爸爸一样笨啦

TBC


	28. 【空时空】假装办公室死敌其实背地搞在一起的社畜空时空

仍然是和 @卡律布狄斯 的脑洞

-

如果大家都是一个公司

空空一定是那种

有点厉害但平时很脱线的部门部长

某次开早会，笑容非常爽朗地开了口

「这个项目的示意图，好像不少人画了上车图呢」

「一个我穿着内裤，前面还有一个隔壁时部长没穿衣服」

「……希望大家不要再画上车图了」

（眼神突然犀利

-

眼神没在笑地说出很搞笑的话w

大家都很怕但又想笑w

不知他在开玩笑还是真的在生气w

空空：你们补要再——（略）

-

隔壁时部长：

……我没穿衣服还没抱怨，你内裤还在抱怨何

于是隔壁时部长部门会议：

「都反省！最起码没穿衣服的不该是我！」

两个不同部门

部长们之间看似水火不容

其实私下，搞在一起

大家表面都觉得时部长空部长掌管两大势不两立的重要部门

关系温度降至冰点

擦肩而过只会互相投掷高水平垃圾话+魅力微笑

还会在自己的例行会议上对隔壁部门含沙射影

「如果到了死线，大家做出不也不要怕」

「毕竟比起上街讨饭，还可以去隔壁部门养老啊」

-

阿时，狂热的加班狂魔

阿时部：汪汪息吹

一个team的人红着眼睛赶死线

明明100分还要做120分

与此同时空空那边却仿佛带了养老部门

空空部：棍棍无双

明明看起来很闲

手上却都拿着史诗级项目

竟然还能做完，竟然还有假期双休日

竟然赚的还多

（竟然还比隔壁多

-

阿时team在办公室里加班到崩溃时

听到更崩溃的消息：隔壁部门包了大巴出去春游了

不仅如此，大家一路吃喝玩乐灌快乐水

就很滋润

汪汪息吹加班到掉san

阿时还有些不满意

「这么简单怎么还做错」

「难道还要我亲自下手」

「讲到这个程度了难道还要我亲自示范给你们看吗？好！老子就是有耐心！（

汪汪息吹（抖）：

老板说话好似退役黑手党

「我们错了，我们改」

-

隔壁空空部门春游回来

「哎呀大家好辛苦，我们出去春游回来我带了泡芙做伴手礼哦」

「大家不要太拼咯，反正时部长也不给你们加班费嘛」

无双（过来凑热闹顺便给老板捧场，单手倚门）：

「哥好闲」

「老板好赞」

「日子好爽」

（魅力撩刘海

汪汪：……看我现场大力碎笔

无双一看就那种表面混日子公子哥w

其实老板超器重的公关型人才w

一porn难求（不

-

但其实，阿时和空空是玩腻了投骰子

决定这个月谁的业绩高，谁在上面的秘密小情侣w

空空：

「哎呀时部长，你们部门一天天都过得好充实，不像我们，周五4点就下班」

「哎真是过意不去。真是过意不去。先走了啊。等下还约男朋友看电影」

（好讨厌w

阿时：「？？？？？」

（用常人无法企及的手速翻手机日历

发现自己今天跟空空约看电影

空空：

「希望男朋友今天不要再迟到」

「毕竟我今天还特地下厨做了三明治便当（讲的好像很难一样w），因为男友工作太忙总忘吃饭w」

（好可爱啦w

阿时：

「………………黄昏息吹，你们今天提早下班一天。周末过来加班」

汪汪息吹：

「？？？？？(´；ω；｀)」

周末加班

原因竟为老板要出门约会看电影（

息吹看着阿时远去的背影：

按y偷袭（没有

-

阿时，Z社出了名的高岭之花

人美，心冷，手辣（

公司内部对时部长这辈子是否能被任何人成功攻略的赔率已达1赔1000

唯一的1还是空空匿名投票w

（「不能让他太没面子，哎这样，我勉强投一块钱吧」

另一方面，空空在公司里人气第一

尽管空部长是弯的这件事业界皆知

但竟还在公司里拥有自己的粉丝俱乐部

竟还人数不少

竟还男女会员都有w

大家都知道空部长有个很宝贝男朋友

因为空空经常 秀w 照w 片w 

只是谁都从来没见过脸

空空（举起每日更换手机壁纸）

「腿很长吧？我男朋友哦！」

「手很好看吧？我男朋友哦！」

「身材很棒吧？我男朋友哦！」

「什么？缺点？」

「你问我男朋友有什么缺点……唔，我想想」

「缺点……他没有缺点了啦，很完美一个人w 就是有点过分完美w」

每天换花样晒

甚至还会秀到时部长跟前

吃午饭时偶尔装作路过

或者通过teams之类社内沟通软件突然冒出来一个对话框

「时部长，给你看哦！我新手机壁纸」

「是昨天跟男朋友拍的私w 密w 照w 片w」

阿时（一本正经）：猫猫看书.jpg


	29. 【空时】沼梦空时部分

沼梦空时部分

预警

超过分脑洞（要G不G）  
设定来自时黄息跑团《沼中之梦》，不过没有克苏鲁要素…  
切黑空空x阿时，非常切黑，非常切黑  
大概脑了一下领主阿时为什么会变成现在这样  
非常雷，非常过分，非常OOC，能不看就不看  
点进来被雷到概不负责

空空是阿时的父亲  
父亲大人叫父亲w

表面上是说一不二的领主大人时  
背地里说不定会被空空在汪汪面前调教……  
还不敢顶一句嘴  
而且汪汪还没发现

阿时甚至会当着汪汪的面，迫不得已地向空空求饶：  
“父亲……”  
“请您……”

非常听话  
虽然很不情愿，但还是会沉默着被调教  
事后还会屈辱地哀求空空不要将两人的事说出去

-  
空空  
超强又很有余裕，是很余裕的前任领主

明明阿时正在训汪汪话，身体却是真空，甚至还塞着空空调教用的道具  
训话完后，阿时回到屋子里  
非常脱力地靠着门大口喘息  
被坐在茶桌边穿着马靴的空空轻轻勾勾手指：  
“过来”

虽然不情愿，但只能很听话地过去  
否则后果会非常糟糕

空空一边拄着侧脸笑着看他，用精致的靴尖心不在焉地玩弄阿时真空位置  
端详阿时痛苦的表情，一边玩味地似笑非笑：

“怎么？”  
“刚才你在小孩子面前”  
“不是很威严吗？”

-  
阿时是被至死都没结婚的空空收养的小家伙  
空空很年轻的时候便把阿时养在家里  
当初收养阿时说不定也不是想当成儿子养  
从小就当成自己未来的情人（新娘（玩具

阿时和空空没有直接血缘关系，也没有直系贵族血统  
于是天生还有点自卑  
哪怕死也要对外要撑出一个架子

因为是领养，不是名正言顺的贵族  
本能会觉得自己配不上高贵的地位  
久而久之，才养成了后面pl刚见到他时察觉到的那些阿时对礼仪和姿态的执念

被告知自己未来要继承这个领地时，阿时很努力想要符合继承人的身份  
也想努力之后得到父亲的夸奖  
所以宁可不喜欢，也会对父亲的话言听计从

而且小阿时是有点笨笨的小孩……  
很多行为被说是“成为未来领主所必备的”  
乖小孩阿时就自动默认遵从了

长大后还会被空空拿出来，在冷着脸的领主时面前戏谑：

“小时候的你……可不是如今这个冷冰冰的样子呢”  
“虽然现在的你更听话”（歪着脑袋回味的空空  
“但还是小时候比较可爱”

-  
小时候开始，阿时就被调教得没有父亲的触摸就无法有反应  
连结婚都是父亲一手安排  
对象也是父亲提前选好，在新婚之夜前甚至都没有见过面

因为是半中世纪设定  
所以说不定还是孩童时就完成了结婚仪式  
（参考时代背景，大概12，13这样子）

连初夜父亲都在旁边全程观看  
还会告诉新娘要怎么做，自己的儿子才会舒服（新娘：？？？  
阿时完全在父亲掌控之中  
甚至最后还是空空抱着阿时才完成了初夜（

有了继承人后，突然妻子死亡

-  
大概16岁时，父亲甩手不干  
时被任命为领主（接了父亲的锅  
外面还要很威严很聪明很冰冷的样子  
但没人知道他回去要跪在父亲面前接受惩罚

在父亲书房里，跟父亲汇报领地的情况

空空坐在椅子上用马鞭挑起他的下巴  
“今天做的很好哦”  
“唔……该怎么奖励你呢？”

面前正对十字架  
一边忏悔自己的淫乱，一边被父亲鞭打到去  
（你这个空空！呜呜呜呜

光是被父亲注视着就会起反应  
结束后因为鞭痕非常明显，第二天只能穿高领衣

阿时内心厌恶父亲这种做法，但又不得不服从  
一边厌恶父亲，也厌恶自己（跟近还不太一样  
一边没办法控制  
（因为从小时候留下的习惯已根深蒂固印在身体里

-  
长大后越发有反抗心（身体屈服内心尚未  
从刚开始年纪小不懂  
到后面甚至开始不是心甘情愿听从  
所以每次会被惩罚的愈发凶

家里的任何人阿时都不敢相信  
似乎都是父亲的眼线  
比如哪怕他吃饭姿势有一点点不端正，明明父亲本人并不在场  
晚上在父亲的卧室里，这件事都会被父亲指出  
然后用来当做惩罚的由柄

佣人们都是父亲的人  
侍从们也都是父亲的人  
男仆女仆管家无一例外  
甚至有父亲的贴身侍从，会在阿时房间摆放好让他自己润滑自己的道具  
看到阿时进来后绷紧的脸  
佣人却面无表情地说：  
“前领主大人吩咐：请少爷准备好自己之后过去找他。”

阿时心中厌恶的要死  
然而还是不得不准备好自己  
从自己卧室到父亲书房短短的一段走廊  
扶着墙几乎走不稳路  
每一步都很痛苦，但又要咬牙忍耐  
每天在心里诅咒：他怎么还不死

但父亲真的好年轻w  
又一副天生开朗模样  
跟阿时站在一起仿佛兄弟

而且空空无条件地受到全领地的人的爱戴……  
就算阿时把自己正在遭受的事情说出去，也不会有任何人相信他  
告解无门

无法对神父忏悔，连教堂里都是父亲的信徒  
小时曾对神父忏悔过一次，后来被空空惩罚的伤疤至今还没有全消

曾不止一次想弑父，也无一例外都被发现  
甚至连死都不被允许  
第一次寻死未果，后被空空告知  
“如果你自戕，全领地的人都会给你陪葬”

-  
小阿时被空空带去树林里打猎  
穿着马靴的空空，教才4岁的阿时如何心狠手辣地猎杀动物（有多喜欢马靴  
割喉一刀干净利索  
溅了自己和阿时一身一脸的血  
还要亲亲他额头，握住小孩子的手  
对还在痛苦喘息的羊的喉管割下去

阿时非常恐惧拼命后退摇头拒绝  
但还是被父亲握住了手杀死了羊  
错愕地看着羊在自己面前闭眼咽气  
阿时被空空贴在耳边，用夸奖的语气说道：

“……杀了它的是你哦。”  
“做的很好。”

当天晚上，阿时吃完晚餐  
被空空告知晚餐内容就是他昨天杀死的那头羊  
还要强迫阿时咽下去，一口都不可以剩  
礼仪还要周全（控制欲爆棚

结果阿时仍忍不住吐了出来  
空空虽然在笑，但表情明显不悦  
眼神嫌弃地说：

“哎呀”  
“……辜负了那头羊呢。”

杀了羊的阿时好几天都睡不好觉  
但比起这些  
父亲嫌恶的眼神才真正让他浑身发抖

-  
阿时长大一点，空空开始教阿时杀两脚兽  
刚开始的是不听话的女仆  
试图逃走的侍从  
后来甚至是妻子

妻子是一心一意爱着阿时的女性  
隐约察觉了丈夫的家庭问题  
甚至一度想帮丈夫逃离父亲的掌控  
阿时刚有点心灵慰藉，不想妻子就被下了药  
在睡梦中被父亲握着自己的手亲手杀死

空空握着阿时的手，一点一点放下去

“想起4岁时的那只羊了吗？”  
“越是爱的人，越不要给对方留太多痛苦”  
“这是贵族的仁慈哦”

阿时闭起眼睛浑身发抖，毫无力气  
直到血跟幼年时代一样溅了阿时一脸  
旁边汪汪还在襁褓里睡着  
一无所知

然而阿时最不能忍受的  
是竟然这样自己也没有反抗  
或者说无法反抗  
身体不听使唤，甚至话都说不出来  
整个人完全陷入无法动弹也无法呼唤的状态  
仿佛被催眠  
（空空全然控制手柄，强无敌

最后等空空满意地擦擦手套离开后  
阿时才好像突然被重新按上电池的人偶一样  
双膝一软，下意识地跪在溅满血的床边  
抱着被割断喉咙的妻子还温热的尸体不停忏悔

“对不起，我有罪……  
“……我罪无可赦”  
“为什么死的不是他……为什么我没办法杀死他！！”

-  
第二天晚餐  
上了阿时小时候杀羊那天一模一样的料理

等到原本浑浑噩噩的阿时察觉过来  
整个人都虚脱地趴在餐桌边不停地吐  
胃里东西都吐出来，吐到全空  
也还是痉挛着双手  
拼命扼住自己的喉咙

空空翘着腿，优雅地继续吃饭  
沉默地坐着看完  
礼仪没有丝毫凌乱

吃完自己那份  
空空站起来，拍拍身上的灰尘  
用很关怀但其实很冰冷的语气  
询问伏在地上脸色惨白大口喘息的阿时：

“——你以为那是什么？”

笑了笑（眼底没在笑）之后  
便从容离开了餐厅  
（太会了我们空空

深知如何控制儿子的空空，永远不会告诉阿时  
于是阿时也永远无法得知答案  
到死也不知道自己吃的到底是什么  
每天都活在自己是不是吃了妻子的恐惧中  
无止尽心理控制  
（遥控手柄，操作满点

-  
妻子的葬礼

当着刚刚逝去尸骨未寒的妻子的棺椁  
穿着黑色丧服的阿时  
被同样穿黑色丧服的父亲只用后面就弄到去  
很亵渎地弄在妻子的棺盖上  
甚至两人的丧服都没脱

去的时候阿时还被空空扳过脸  
强迫他看着妻子的遗照，不许移开眼睛  
用当初带他杀羊一样毫无波澜的口气：  
“她是被你亲手杀死的。”

空空的侍从们就在旁边，全体转过身去  
对阿时绝望的哭喊和痛苦的嘶吼充耳不闻  
过程中还会被空空笑着提醒：  
家里的佣人们可都听着呢

葬礼是从小到大被惩罚的最狠的一次  
完全没有被父亲怜惜  
而令阿时崩溃的是  
明明是完全不被怜惜的羞辱，自己的身体竟也会本能反应  
甚至不知去了多少次，弄在黑色的棺盖上流下来  
最后整个时神志不清，丧服也皱巴巴  
脱力地靠在棺材边上衣服全湿透  
仿佛坏掉的人偶一样四肢绵软地被丢在那里  
甚至没有被父亲带走

空空怜悯又鄙夷地看了他一眼  
站起身整理好自己  
就把儿子直接丢在了祭堂  
把他和他已故的妻子留在一处  
仿佛觉得他已经没有用处了一样

时昏过去又醒来  
最后醒来时天色已晚，周围一人也无  
只有空荡荡的祭堂和妻子沉黑色的棺椁  
浑身无力内心绝望的时忍不住趴在棺椁上哭了起来  
不停地哭着道歉：  
“我有罪……”  
“……我罪无可赦”

-  
然而这样厌恶父亲的阿时  
就算后来成了领主，空空也无了

在空空死后许多年的危机时刻（猎杀之夜）  
却又本能地寻求空空的庇护

“父亲大人，再帮我一次吧”

父亲是他性格和人生的塑造者和雕刻者

无计可施的时候，阿时第一时间还是想到父亲  
无法从根本上离开父亲的支配

尽管后来息吹往空空卧室里倒水，阿时充耳不闻  
空空卧室就那么空着积灰  
人死也死了，阿时也乐得不管  
但还是心理上会本能地依赖

甚至后来有时自己一个人在房间里  
会想着已逝的父亲自慰  
做完后又会极端厌恶这样的自己  
要做一些事来分散注意力（羊

于是这部分也被继承到了汪汪身上（时黄部分  
“至此，才算继承了身为这个领地领主的全部”

-  
阿时一直活在空空的阴影下  
献祭也是小时被空空教导而成  
后来吃两脚兽  
也是被父亲心理控制的结果

本质上，阿时继承了所有父亲希望他继承的  
也达成了所有父亲所期望的

真正意义上成为了一个空空眼中“合格的”领主

哪怕在空空已死的几百年中  
阿时也永远都是父亲最听话的小孩


	30. 【时空回近】测量人与人距离的方法 03

（大纲）

时空原本是一对伴侣

阿时蛇院，空空狮院

少年时代在学校是亦敌亦友关系

毕业后为在一起

时背叛自己贵族家族，选择跟空空两人一起生活

空空

狮院精神偶像，正面力量领头人

敌营头号悬赏目标

大战前夕，为使命离开阿时，出发前往战场

做好了赴死准备

也因自己的高死亡概率而跟阿时切断一切联络，互不往来

后来在一次决定性战役里被报身亡

两人都在战争中起了关键因素，但彼此不知道

因为空空的死亡，阿时很崩溃

无法就这样待在原地停滞不前

接下来有一段时间黑掉，堕落去敌营自己本家

阿时本就是为跟空空在一起才背叛家族

并非对正面阵营心向往之

所以正反无所谓

大家都觉得时大人是因为失去爱人伤心欲绝才变黑

伤心是真的

但其实是被女神找上，劝说他继承空空遗志，阿时才勉强答应去做了卧底

在敌营做一些很黑暗工作，心狠手辣，倍受尊敬

因为极强，是蛇院从学院时代就流传的传说中的强者

所以在敌营被称为时大人w

-

因为他的卧底身份大战后需要有个了结

阿时便在最后的战役中假装战死，让这个卧底身份彻底消失

血雨腥风横扫战场之后，回归正面阵营

但因为性格冷清不喜近人，生活作风又充满贵族气息（无法放弃的准则w

以及许多人并不知他卧底实情，以为他是真的堕入敌营

所以仅在正面阵营少数知情人士知道行踪的情况下

在麻瓜世界隐姓埋名地过着普通生活

-

另一方面

空空其实没死，只是重伤

被放进复苏神庙休养

因为空空对那次令他重伤的战役居功至伟

所以后来接下来战争以及阿时的卧底行动也没有那么吃力

但由于复苏神庙的不确定性，女神也不知空空能不能活过来，就没有告诉阿时

导致阿时一直以为空空战死，伤心到底

由于当初空空真的差一点死掉

大家把他放进来，也是没有选择的选择

谁也没想到他还能活过来

所以只是匆匆留下了一些引导和指示

但都是文字 衣服 纸条，不是真人引导w

有点像没有塞尔达导航的息吹（

-

后来空空在神庙醒来

没有失去记忆，周围空无一人（战死者很多，包括应该留下来照料他的人）

发现自己的魔杖也在大战之中碎掉了

但身体里还有点法力（被复苏神庙一起恢复）

因为魔杖碎掉，便没有被追踪到行迹，也暂时没有被认出

空空的魔杖是唯一用红色庭阁鸟羽毛做的，使用时会发出隐隐的红色光芒w

呼神护卫也是庭阁鸟！

空空摸索着陌生的环境，一瘸一拐地走出了神庙

本来打算去跟总部汇合

但路上自己大概跟旅人幸存者们打听了下情况

就听到了阿时因为自己死去、过度伤心而反叛去敌营，后来在战争中凄惨阵亡的消息

大家说道这里，纷纷都在惋惜：时大人……唉，可惜了

空空极度震惊+崩溃

目睹满目疮痍后原本就不多的求生欲，顿时又被爱人的死讯削去大半

内心充满歉疚和难过

认为都是自己的错，是自己害死了原本就心思细腻的爱人

也毫无心情被大家称作英雄

明明为了保护他才离开，却直接害死了最重要的人，算什么英雄

（这么伤心地想着的空空

于是不仅不希望继续卷入这些事当中，甚至再也没有意愿继续回去总部复命

-

总部的人并不知道空空自行苏醒并走出了神庙

后来好容易安顿好战后重建工作，想起空空，派人去复苏神庙查看

结果人不见了

不仅如此，复苏神庙大门洞开，空空不知生死

总部使者不知空空是否是被敌人抓走，就很慌

但又不能声张空空还活着

所以也不能明着搜寻

只好暗中探访

-

空空给自己施了易容术之后

因为求生欲极度淡薄

一路也根本无心进食，伤口也没有完全康复，反而越来越恶化

浑身破破烂烂，浑浑噩噩半死不活地走到一个地方（哈特诺村

在一片还冒着青烟的废墟里，突然看到一个很努力地在一边哭、一边拼命往嘴里使劲塞破烂食物的小家伙

空空赶忙走过去，把对方救出来，抱在怀里问他怎么回事

小朋友吸着鼻涕说：

我和双胞胎哥哥走散，不知对方现在是死是活

看周围的情况，大概很可能是死掉了

但、但在没找到对方的尸体之前，我还是要努力活下去找到他……！

万一他还活着……

空空内心震动

心道自己的信念竟还不如这个几岁孩童

又颇有些同病相怜，这么小的孩子也是决计不能被留在这种废墟里的

于是就干脆就把这个拼命吃破烂食物的小家伙收养在身边

因为要照顾小孩（。）慢慢的也需要顺便照顾自己

自己不能死掉，否则这个小家伙便衣食无依

逐渐伤口也痊愈了一些，但内心还是很死寂

然而一路上，原本很无口的小家伙跟空空混熟了之后

不仅怯生生地要把自己的食物分给空空

空空不吃饭，他还会变着花样做奇怪的料理讨空空欢心

渐渐空空也能被小家伙逗笑了（回不愧是你w

从此之后

两个人开始相依为命w

TBC


End file.
